Black and Silver
by OrchDork18
Summary: Minna is a young demon that wanders into Koenma’s palace and creates havoc while she’s there. What role does she play with the YYH gang?
1. Chapter 1

Rea: Hola!

Harlequin: Hello, humans of planet Earth.

Rea: stares at Harlequin You're a very strange duck, did you know that?

Harlequin: No, duh, Rea. I can talk and I wear combat boots. I'm just a little different from your average mallard.

Rea: grr. Anyways...hello! I am currently on a 7up induced happy feeling (after I wrote this chappie) and am feeling a little bit hyper.

Harlequin: a..._little_ hyper?!

Rea: ...whatever, Harlequin! Please do the disclaimer!!!

Harlequin: rolls eyes Rea does not own YYH or anything that appears in the YYH anime/manga. She only owns Minna.

Minna: why?

Harlequin: because...

Minna: why?

Harlequin: grr...

Rea: sweatdrops ...ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter One

"The dead don't die. They look on and help."

D.H. Lawrence, 1855-1930

"Minna, come back here!" Minna's mother called.

Minna turned to look back at her mother and waved her tiny hand as she continued to run down the green hills of her family's property. She giggled as she ran around with her arms widespread and headed for a small stream that ran through the tiny woods on the edge of the property.

She paused at the edge of the forest to catch her breath.

_Minna must be quiet,_ she thought,_ the big demons will wake if Minna is not quiet_.

Minna had been in there many times with her nanny but had never gone alone. Minna decided that this would be a good time for her to try. She smiled as she walked into the forest, keeping her eyes on the dirt path. She walked one hundred paces and started looking for the stream that had the colorful fishies in it.

A sparkle caught Minna's eyes and she smiled as she went to investigate. She hesitated at the edge of the path and looked longingly at the sparkle in the bushes. Her nanny's words came back to her.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

_Satisfaction brought him back_, Minna thought as she reached into the bushes. She pulled out a chain necklace that had a dark jewel imbedded into the end. Minna looked at it with a smile. She was entranced until she heard a woman's high-pitched screaming coming from the other side of the forest. Minna looked up for a second, trying to decide whether to investigate or not. She sighed as she stuck the necklace into her pocket and ran towards the entrance of the woods. She slowed to a stop at the very edge and looked around.

Minna gasped. Her green hills were a burnt black and the sky was no longer a happy blue but a dark grey. Smoke clouded the air, making Minna cough and sputter. She silenced herself as best as she could when a large demon walked by. She hid in a bush and watched as another demon, a woman, spoke to the other one.

"Did you get them all?"

The large demon grunted what could only be a 'yes'.

"Are you sure? I thought that they had a daughter as well…if it turns out that we have not killed the entire family, it'll be your head, not mine." The woman pushed a lock of brilliant green hair out of her eyes as she stared at the other demon. The large demon paused, as if it was trying to comprehend the meaning and nodded slowly.

The woman sighed. "Whatever. Let's go." She jumped onto the large demon's shoulder and they ran away at an incredible speed. Minna watched them leave, a slight feeling of fear growing in her.

_Was Minna not quiet enough? Did Minna wake the lady and big demon from their sleep in the forest?_

Minna slowly walked out of her hiding place. She climbed up the steep hill, fingering her newly found treasure the entire way up. Minna suppressed a scream when she reached the top. Her house was now a pile of ashes, smoke billowing towards the Heavens. Minna lost the feeling in her legs as she began walking down the slope. She collapsed next to her mother's body and let a few tears flow from the six-year-old's eyes.

"Mama?" she whispered. "Look at what I found, Mama." Minna pulled out the necklace that she had found and held it in front of her dead mother's closed eyes. She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes. "Isn't it pretty, Mama? It reminds me of you and Papa. Silver and black, Mama, like you said. Papa was shadows and you were light. Silver and black.

"Mama? Where will I go? You and Papa are gone on an adventure again, Mama. Nanny has gone with you, too. You don't let me stay here alone. You send me to your friends to make sure I'm safe, don't you, Mama? Where will I go this time? No one is with me now, Mama." Minna suppressed a sob as she stroked the necklace. Minna looked at her mother and a sad smile crossed the child's face.

The wind began to blow. It lifted Minna's white-blonde hair above her face as it blew the smoke away into the distance. Minna looked at her necklace once again and then faced the starlit sky. A shimmer began to spread from one of the stars and it grew. Minna's face stared at it, completely ensnared into the beautiful light erupting from the tiny gem.

Suddenly, a woman with blue hair who was wearing a kimono and riding an oar appeared out of nowhere. She smiled down at Minna.

"Hi there! The name's Boton, nice ta meet'cha!"

A/N: sorry it's short...R&R, please


	2. Chapter 2

Rea: so _that's_ how you do the chapter thingy...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only the 7up that I got hyper on.

Chapter Two

"There is not enough darkness in the whole world to extinguish the light of one small candle."

Spanish Proverb

Minna was hanging on as tight as she could to the woman named Boton. Minna's coal-like eyes surveyed the lands below her as she gasped in amazement.

"My Granddad lives over there! Oh! Oh! My cousin used to live over there!" Minna smiled as she recognized all of the familiar sights, the trauma of the day temporarily forgotten.

Boton smiled to herself. Minna was a sweet little girl. True, her eyes would give you the creeps at first but you got used to it. She was enjoying the ride with Death as much as anyone could.

"Hey, Boton?"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I going? Will I be safe like Mama wants me to be?"

Boton hesitated for a moment, trying to put the answer into words. "You're going to Prince Koenma's house. Do you know who Koenma is?"

Minna smiled. "Of course I do, silly! We used to go to his house a lot when I was littler. I learned how to make pretty balls that glowed fire. It was fun! Will I learn how to make more stuff glow with fire?"

Boton smiled painfully. "Yes, Minna."

Minna smiled and turned back to examining the ground. Boton sighed as she wiped a lone tear away from her eye. Boton had known Minna's family well. Minna's mother and Boton had been like sisters. The loss was a great toll on the Grim Reaper.

"Wow! What's _that_, Boton?" Minna gasped, pointing at the great portal that had appeared in the sky. Boton smiled.

"_That_, little Minna, is a portal to Spirit World."

.:Koenma's Office:.

"Koenma, sir! I've got Minna!"

Minna walked into the room grasping Boton's hand tightly and hid behind Boton as she was introduced. Boton smiled and moved Minna forward for Koenma to see. Minna avoided his gaze and fingered her beautiful necklace as she stared at the floor. Minna got a good look at her knees and saw that they were all black. She released Boton's hand and wiped them off, looking up at Koenma for a brief second before taking a second glance. She started laughing as she looked at the baby Koenma.

"Koenma, you're a baby now! How do you go back?" Minna asked, giggling.

"Uhh…special powers!" Koenma said, looking Minna in the eye and making a funny face. Minna laughed some more and took her necklace out of her pocket.

"Lookie, Koenma! Isn't it pretty? I found it in the forest next to my house before it turned into black dust. My mama said that black and silver were like Mama and Papa so I think that I was meant to find this so that I would always remember them." Minna watched Koenma examine it and played with her white hair.

"Yes, it certainly is pretty. Boton, would you take her to a spare room? Make sure that she's comfortable, please." Koenma gave Boton a meaningful look as she nodded, shepherding Minna out the door. Koenma sighed. "Poor Minna. I wonder if she realizes just how alone she is now…"

.:Some Hallway in Koenma's Palace:.

"Are we lost?" Minna asked, looking around at the familiar wallpaper.

Boton sweatdropped. "Of course not, Minna. I just can't seem to remember exactly where you're supposed to live…"

Minna nodded and knotted her brow. "Soo…we're lost…right?"

Boton sighed and shook her head. She was at a loss. She leaned against the wall, explaining to Minna that she needed a rest for a couple of minutes. Minna nodded, sat on the floor, and looked at her necklace. Minna started to hum a children's nursery rhyme that Boton remembered having been sung herself.

Boton's head began to cloud as she drifted into a light sleep. Minna noticed and stopped singing.

_Boton might not like noise during naps,_ Minna thought. Minna stuffed the necklace into her pocket and stood up. She looked both ways down the hall and began walking up and down the length of it. She did this for a while, waiting for Boton to wake up, when she saw someone walking up the stairs. She smiled and went down to meet them.

"Hello," Minna said. "I'm Minna. Who're you?"

The young man had black spiky hair and a complete black wardrobe save for a sash on his forehead. His crimson eyes glared at Minna slightly but she ignored the gaze and asked her question again. The man frowned slightly and responded.

"Hiei."

Minna smiled. "It's good to meet you, Hiei. Do you live here too?"

"No," Hiei said, going up the stairs again. Minna rushed to catch up with him.

"What're you doing here then? Do you work for Koenma?" Minna bumped into his legs as he stopped abruptly and glared at her.

"I work for no one."

Minna rubbed her nose, cocked her head and thought for a second. She shrugged it off and caught up with him again.

"Then why're you here?"

Hiei gave the girl a confused look. Why was she pestering him so much? Didn't she have a babysitter or something to keep her out of people's way?

"I just am."

Minna nodded and continued walking. She walked with him the entire length of the hallway before he saw Boton. He stopped walking and stared at her with a slightly amused look. Minna followed his gaze and smiled.

"That's Boton. She's helping me find my room."

Hiei walked over to the sleeping Grim Reaper and kicked her lightly. Boton woke with a start and squeaked with embarrassment as she saw Hiei.

"Oh! Hello, Hiei! Hehe…if you could forget to mention this to Koenma—"

"I'll forget about it if you take this away," Hiei said coldly, pushing Minna to Boton.

"Oh! Of course," Boton blushed slightly as she took Minna by the hand and led her out of the hallway.

"Oh good," Minna said happily, "you remembered the way!"

Boton sweatdropped. "Eh…not really."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I GOT REVIEWS!!! BWAHAHA!!! thank you!! (You're the only reason I'm updating this soon, reviewers, so anyone reading this but not reviewing, thank them!!!)

AngelOfSilentDeath: glad you like it! here's your update!

Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for the compliment about the necklace! here's your update!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH...dont ya think that I might not be writing stories on a fanfiction site???

Chapter 3

"To talk to a child, to fascinate him, is much more difficult than to win an electoral victory. But it is more rewarding."

Colette, 1873-1954

"Are we there yet?" Minna asked, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in her feet.

"Not quite, Minna." Boton said calmly. They had been wandering in the hallways for some time and Boton _still_ couldn't remember which room was Minna's. Boton suddenly gasped and smiled. She picked Minna up and ran through six flights of stairs and eleven hallways until they were back in front of Koenma's office. Minna looked at Boton oddly.

"Do we have to talk with Koenma again?" Minna asked, landing softly on the carpeted floor.

Boton laughed. "No, silly. Your room is right here!"

Minna stared at Boton as she walked to a door ten feet from Koenma's office and opened it. Minna gasped as she looked through Boton's arms and into her room.

"It's Minna's room!" she laughed. "It's just like at Mama's and Papa's house!"

Boton smiled as she watched the little girl prance around the room. A sudden voice behind her made her jump. She turned to find Kurama looking at her gravely. Boton looked at him questioningly but he only frowned deeper.

"Koenma would like to speak to you about little Minna," he said, glancing at the little girl. Boton's eyes widened and she nodded slightly, trying to understand just what Koenma would want to talk with Death about the tiny girl.

Boton silently entered the room and waited for Koenma to notice her. Koenma massaged his temples for several minutes before noticing Boton next to the door. He motioned for her to shut it and sighed deeply.

"Boton, I have a situation."

Boton nodded. What did any situation have to do with Minna?

"First off, however, do you recall an old nursery rhyme that's often told to children?"

Boton thought for a second. "Yes, Sir. Many. What relevance does this have to Minna? Do you want me to sing to her or something?"

Koenma ignored her last question. "The relevance that this has to Minna is huge. Now, do you remember a certain rhyme that is called "Dark and Light, Black and Silver?""

Boton gasped. So _that's_ the relevance it had to Minna. "But Koenma, Sir—I mean…it can't be! It's just not possible! How could Minna be—"

"'How can she _not_ be' would be the more appropriate question. Everything points to Minna. The necklace, her family's death…even her name, even if it is a different spelling. Everything, Boton. She is the one that is referred to in that rhyme.

"However, I do _not_ intend for that rhyme to become an epic history of our time. We will do everything possible to avoid that, understood?"

Boton nodded, tears coming to her eyes as Koenma continued talking.

.:Minna's Room:.

"What's your name?" Minna asked the kitsune. She looked him over repeatedly, taking in his blood red hair and emerald eyes.

The kitsune smiled. "My name is Kurama. Yours is Minna, isn't it?"

Minna nodded and smiled. "Do you want to play with me?"

Kurama smiled. "Sure. What will we play?"

Minna put her index finger to her chin and thought. "Ummm…how about _dollies_?" she asked, eyeing Kurama's reaction. He smiled and nodded. This puzzled her. Boys were not supposed to play dollies. Her cousins never had. She thought again.

"No…how about house?"

He nodded.

"Hopscotch?"

A nod and a grin.

"Tic-tac-toe?"

A grin.

Minna was getting frustrated. What _didn't_ the fox want to play?! "What don't you want to play? Boys aren't supposed to like the girly stuff."

Kurama looked surprised. So _that's_ what Minna had been doing. Trying to find his dislikes…how odd…or brat-like.

"Do you like swordfights?" Minna asked, looking at Kurama with one eye closed, as if inspecting him.

"I'm not much of a swordsman," he smiled.

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you liked it," Minna said, both eyes open. Kurama was amused. He had never met a little girl like this before. Then again, it isn't exactly the pastime of thieves to baby-sit, now is it?

"Not really."

Minna's eyes widened. "Why not? If you work for Koenma, you have to fight. What do you fight with if you don't use a sword?"

"I use a whip."

"What's it made of?"

Kurama pulled out his rose and handed it to her, making sure she was careful of the thorns. Minna looked at it closely. She smiled and touched the petals one by one, silently saying small words to herself. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her and continued watching. She touched all of the petals and then kissed the petals and handed it back to Kurama.

"She likes you. She says that you've been in many battles and used her to win. Is that right, Kurama?" Minna looked at Kurama with curious coal-like eyes. Kurama nodded and was about to explain when Boton entered the room. She had tears in her eyes. Kurama stood and walked over to her.

"Boton—"

She sniffed. "Koenma wants to speak with you, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Now. I have to go get the other two. Would you be a dear and get Hiei for me?"

"Of course. Boton, are you—"

"I'm fine." She sniffed and closed the door behind Kurama, leaving Minna alone in the dark, her odd eyes a darker black than the darkness itself.

.:Koenma's Office:.

"Where is Boton?!" Koenma said irritably. A vein began to twitch on the toddler's head and he began breathing hard. "I send her off to get those two idiots—"

"PRESENT!" Kuwabara yelled as he kicked the door open. He was grinning and looked around at the familiar faces. "Hey, why's everyone so glum? Boton was almost crying when she came to get us and now Koenma looks like his dad died or something."

The vein began to twitch in Koenma's forehead again. "As much as I would like to hurt you for being so stupid as to think that _my_ dad would actually die any time soon (or any time at all, for that matter) I'm going to restrain myself because this is a very important situation."

"Oh, Sir! Do you have to refer to this as a 'situation'? It makes it sound like we're all going to die if we don't keep Minna under control!" Boton squeaked from the doorway.

"Who's Minna?" Yusuke asked, turning to Koenma.

Koenma sighed. "Boton if you would rather leave—"

Boton was gone.

He sighed. "Right, so—"

"You didn't answer me, Pacifier-Breath! Who's Minna?!" Yusuke demanded.

"I am."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all jumped nearly three feet into the air. They all stared at the white-haired coal-eyed six year old and breathed very hard. Koenma put a hand over his heart and looked at Minna.

"Minna, could you go and play in your room?" Koenma asked, sighing as he regained control of his heart rate. Minna knotted her brow and looked at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No. You're talking about me. I want to know why."

Yusuke kneeled down to her eyelevel and looked at her. "You know what? A kid about your age killed me because he didn't listen. Do you want to kill someone because you didn't listen to Koenma?" He smiled painfully.

"How is anyone going to get killed in an office?" she asked, her head cocked to one side.

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Just get out, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're right," Yusuke said, picking her up by the back of her blue dress, "you're acting like a baby. Now, scoot."

"NO!"

A black light emitted from Minna and engulfed the room, leaving Yusuke on the ground twitching. She kicked him as she walked up to Koenma. She stood on her tiptoes and looked at him.

"I have a right to know. Really, who else has more of a right to know about myself than I do?" she asked, her black eyes narrowing dangerously. Koenma looked scared for half a second before his eyes hardened considerably. He transformed into his teenager form and picked Minna up. He walked her into her room, set her down, and locked the door. He came back into his office and became a baby once more.

Yusuke had recovered a bit and was now sitting on the ground, trying to move his legs without much result.

"Now, then. To business—"

"Is she really that important?" Hiei asked, looking towards the door. "Is she really that dangerous?"

"She could be. It depends on whether or not you four respect my directions. Hiei and Kurama, you both know the rhyme of "Dark and Light, Black and Silver", I presume?"

Hiei and Kurama nodded while Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him, very confused.

"She is the one that story describes," –Hiei's and Kurama's eyes widened—", and the proper force needs to be applied so that one of two things do not happen. One: she turns out to be a normal demon and helps to save the world with you four. Two: she could become super powerful and ultimately destroy all three worlds. I'll let you guess which one I _really_ don't want to happen."

"Or," Kurama said, "option three: she becomes a powerful demon and saves the world. The best of both worlds."

Koenma looked at Kurama with narrow eyes. "I'm certain that it won't happen like that, Kurama."

Kurama glared at the prince and stomped out, leaving a very surprised group behind.

A/N: sucky ending. XP. oh, well. This one was longer! lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Rea: hello! sorry this took so long…I had a bit of writer's block…btw: I couldn't find a quote that I liked so I made one up! lol. that sorta shows how lazy I am…I'm not willing to waste time looking online when I could be doing something else…like trying to free myself of writer's block (despite my dear friend Ali's warnings)…of course, if my mom wants me to clean my room…I would be happy to look for quotes online, but it's incredibly boring unless they're funny. Anyways, read on! btw: I'm sorta stuck between letting Minna grow up throughout the story (and in this way, making the climax happen when she's 15 or 16) or keeping her as a child (making the story's climax happen to her when she's about six or seven). let me know what you would think is best for me to do. I'll go with the majority vote if anyone does vote. Voting ends by Jan. 2, 2005 so hurry up! Ah yes: reviewers:

CrazyDeafGirl: ...you warned me too late...i'm so sorry! btw: i have the manga for YYH so let me know if you want to read it, okay Ali?

escptheshdw835: I'm glad that you enjoy it!

AngelOfSilentDeath: I'm glad that you think it's funny...this part's a bit depressing, tho...

Hiei'scutegirl: yes, she's powerful. she just doesn't know that yet!

Everyone Who Reads This Story: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I own Minna…and Harlequin my imaginary pet duck.

Chapter 4

"Dreams are born of the soul, and so show us what we truly are and who we can become."

Rea

_The clouds caressed the young girl's head as stars created a soft blanket to keep her warm. The stark white hair blended into the starlight and her coal like eyes opened wide as a sound woke her. She sat up, pushing the blanket away from her small body. Her head turned all ways, looking for the source of the sound. She heard it again._

_Silence._

_Silence was the sound that the young girl was looking for. She slowly stood up, making sure that she would not fall into the deep abyss that she had been laying on. A small breeze, source unknown, blew around her ankles, making her feet move in the direction that it chose._

_The young girl obliged, thinking that it would perhaps lead her in the direction of the silence. She smiled as the breeze tickled her small pale feet. Her eyes moved up to look at the deep night sky. She screamed._

_It was grotesque. Humanoids of every disgusting form were twisting and turning in ways that would break a normal person. They were all a sickening purple, green, brown and black mixture and only their eyes showed any sort of soul within, shining with a creepy silver glow. Their golden teeth shown when they opened their mouths, grinning madly._

_The girl screamed again and ran away, following the breeze. The breeze soon became a monsoon wind and nearly lifted her off of her feet. She screamed again and ran harder, her breath coming in painful gasps and her legs begging for rest._

_Mud began to run between her toes. She looked down to see the odd change of landscape. Her eyes opened wide._

_Black blood ran between her feet as if it were flowing in a continuous stream. The girl stopped running and stared in a sense of horrid fascination at the stream. Suddenly, the small trickle of black blood became a flowing torrent and swept her off her feet, almost drowning her in the taste of decayed flesh and stale blood._

_She gagged and swam as hard as she could to the side of the torrent. She reached what appeared to be dry land and pulled herself up. She rested for a few seconds before seeing the river rise. She ran._

_A column of light appeared to her right side. She hesitated just long enough for the blood to tickle her feet before she began to run towards the white light. _

_When the bottom of the column came into view, the girl smiled. Hiei was standing at the bottom of the light. The girl began to run down the slope when Hiei suddenly flew up hundreds of feet as the ground rose._

_The girl cried out. Hiei had to save her. He would save her. She rand as hard as she could up the steep hill. She called out to Hiei. He turned to face her, his crimson eyes full of surprise. The girl reached out her hand to him. He hesitated. She screamed as the blood flowed up to her ankles._

_Hiei frowned slightly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the safety of light._

Minna woke with a start, sweating immensely. She screamed as she looked up to see the same color on the ceiling as the humanoids had been. The ceiling began to squirm and silver shone onto Minna. Her scream vibrated through every palace wall.

Hiei sat up quickly when he woke, trying to shake off the feeling of intense danger. He shook his head, running his hand through his messy hair. He stretched quickly and grabbed some water, glaring out the open window. Hiei leaned against the wall and rested his head, recounting the vivid dream he had. The little girl had been there.

He felt his hand being squeezed. He looked down, crimson eyes glowing with surprise and déjà vu. Nothing was holding his hand but the pressure was there. He lifted his hand to his eyes and examined it.

He jumped as a high scream came to his ears. He slammed the door open and ran down the halls until he was at the little girl's room with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara far behind, struggling to catch up.

He kicked the door open and gasped as he saw the little girl sobbing, babbling about a blood river and mutant humanoids in her room. Hiei paused for a second. That was when he felt the trickle of liquid play against his feet. He frowned and ventured into the young girl's room.

He picked her up slowly, letting her see who it was. She gasped as she saw him and gripped his neck as she buried her head against his chest, sobbing. He looked at her oddly and walked out of the room, not daring to glance at the ceiling.

Hiei had come to save Minna, just like in the dream. She was safe now because Hiei had made sure to save her. Minna sobbed as tears flowed freely down her face. She had never had nightmares like that before. It was real. Minna knew it was real because her room was now filling with black blood and disfigured humanoids. She glued her eyes shut and dared not to look outside of her own eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

Rea: hello! so sorry for not updating in soooo long. I had to study (which doesn't happen very often) and do homework (another odd occurrence) and junk. so, it goes without saying that the next few weeks might be a bit slow in the updating process what with finals coming up and everything. btw: since no one voted…I have made the decision myself on whether or not Minna will grow up. actually, Ali helped me. you, dear reader, will have to wait and see.

Harlequin: I'll tell you what she decided!

Rea: no you will not!

Harlequin: yes I will! she decided—.::Rea slaps hand over beak::.

Rea: shut up, Harlequin! and you, reading this! read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the other people living in my head and my imaginary pet duck (who gets on my nerves quite a lot…)

Chapter 5

"Choice, not chance, determines destiny."

Anonymous

"Will someone get her off me?!" Hiei yelled, trying to pry Minna off of him. However, Minna shook her head and continued to cling tighter.

"Hiei saved Minna."

Hiei stared at her for a second before using all of his strength to pry her off. She eventually fell to the ground and landed on her bottom, glaring up at Hiei as only a six year old could. He glared back before retreating to the wall.

Minna sighed sadly and stared down at the carpet, wishing that something interesting would happen besides the grown ups talking.

"Okay, Binky breathe, will you explain now?!" Yusuke asked, slamming his hands on the toddler's desk. His hair was messed up from the lack of gel and fell into his eyes. He had just been woken up at three o'clock in the morning and he was not happy about it.

"Yeah, Koenma!" Kuwabara said, yawning as he leaned against the wall. "You might as well since we're all awake now. I mean, you never finished explaining after Kurama stormed out."

Kurama sent Kuwabara a death glare before returning his gaze to Minna, who had started walking around the office, playing with random buttons. Kurama yelled at himself mentally. How could he have been so stupid as to storm out like that?! He could have at least hidden his anger until he was alone.

_What _was_ that all about, Fox?_ Hiei asked mentally, glaring at Kurama intensely. Kurama returned the glare. _Nothing_.

Kurama blocked Hiei out as he continued to throw a mental fit. Why _had_ he done that? It wasn't like he had any bonds with the child or anything.

Because you've heard the story, a voice within his head said smoothly.

So what?, he asked it, Why should I care? Why _do_ I care?

The voice sighed in frustration. Because you don't want to force a child into making a decision that she doesn't even understand, a decision that could cost millions of lives.

One life for many? he asked.

Precisely.

But she's only a child—

Would it be any better if she were older? You would grow more attached and would be even less eager for her to be choose the opposite of what you think is right.

Kurama growled slightly. He knew it was true. Koenma cut through his thoughts when he spoke.

"I suppose that I should probably explain," Koenma said, pausing slightly. "Minna, have you ever heard the story of 'Dark and Light, Black and Silver'?"

Minna looked up from the glowing fire ball that she had been building. She buried her brow together and looked as if she were thinking. "Nope," she said grinning, "but Minna heard Nanny talking about it. Minna asked Nanny to tell Minna the story but Nanny said no. She said it was a stupid legend that would never come true. Minna heard the maids, though. The maids said that it was about to come true and that Minna would be a part of it. Were the maids right, Koenma? Will Minna be part of the legend?"

Koenma sighed. "I…never mind."

Minna glared at him and continued making her fire ball grow.

Koenma looked at the group of humans and demons and rubbed his temples and decided that they should know right now, even if Minna was in the room. "The story of Dark and Light, Black and Silver…

**The kingdoms of the Light and Dark have warred for hundreds of years. So long, in fact, that the true reason of the warring is known only by the oldest of the old. The Light and Dark fought because of their kingdom's boundaries and their monarch's proud confidence.**

**The king of Light decided that it would be best if the Light took over both kingdoms, overseeing both peoples and spreading their white light throughout both lands. The Dark Queen, however, thought that the Dark should rule. They would spread the cooling night upon the peoples and let their dreams reign free.**

**Both kingdoms fought eachother. Countless men and women died in the battles fought without thought except for power. After all, what drives a person more than the prospect of more power?**

**After 1,389 years of fighting, the king and queen of each opposing side made a decision. They would go to the best psychic demon in all the world and consult which would be best suited for the ruling.**

**As the parties traveled together, a young maiden of the light and young soldier of the dark met. They did not know that the other was of the opposing side and they fell in love. They ran away from the warring and had a child. The little girl was named 'Mina', meaning 'darkest light' or 'brightest dark'.**

**The parents were killed by their parent's orders but the daughter was missed. She emerged from a forest clinging to black and silver. Her destiny was now at a crossroads. She could turn to the dark, accepting amazing powers and bringing the world's Armageddon to realization or she could turn to light, becoming an average demon to help and stop the coming Armageddon.**

**Help she would have along the way to making her decision. However, she would choose ultimately for herself and her own interests. At the end of the trials, her body will transform into either black stone or silver depending on her choice. She alone will save the world or kill it and she alone can make the choice.**

"That is the legend that I have been speaking about," Koenma said as he looked across the room at the Spirit Detectives. Unknown to him, Minna had been listening the entire time and was now staring at him, a scowl becoming visible on her small face.

"You lied, Koenma! You said that Minna was not a part of legend!" she yelled, pointing to Koenma with a slightly trembling finger. "Why did you lie to Minna?!"

Koenma looked at the young girl. "I did not lie, Minna. I didn't say whether you were or not."

Minna looked at him, anger still flaming in her coal like eyes. Suddenly, she went limp and started crying. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed, saying things that made absolutely no sense to Koenma or any of the others until Boton came in. Minna looked up as the door creaked open and ran to Boton, hugging her legs and crying.

"Mama and Papa are gone, Boton! No one to protect Minna or tell Minna what to do! No one to help Minna, Boton! I want Mama and Papa back!" she sobbed. Boton knelt down next to Minna and hugged her tightly.

"Of course they aren't gone, silly! They're right here," Boton said, picking up the black and silver necklace that was hanging around Minna's neck. "And they're listening right now, silly. Do you think that they're proud of how strong you've been?"

Minna wiped her eye and nodded, looking at her reflection in the black stone.

"You'll never be alone as long as you have this with you, okay?" Boton said, smiling painfully at the young demon. Minna smiled and nodded. She put the necklace back on and walked to Koenma's desk, hopping onto it to look him straight in the eye.

"Minna wants to be trained," she said, glaring at the small prince. "Minna wants to have sword and be best at it. Okay? Minna must be the best so that no one has to protect Minna ever again. Minna wants to protect herself and not have to rely on others, okay?"

Koenma looked at Minna, surprised to see how much she had recovered in a few short minutes. "I'll do my best," he said, his binky wiggling slightly, "but I can't promise anything. Understand?" Minna considerd this for a second before nodding. She hopped off the desk and went to the door, pausing before going through. Boton watched as she went through the door into her own room, hesitating only at the door knob.

Everyone headed for bed. Hiei stopped Koenma before he left the room. "I need to tell you another one of the kid's powers…"

**Rea: okay, yeah...the legend stinks but you get the general idea. i need three more reviews before i post again. happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rea: hmm…I couldn't think of a quote for this one! Oh well. This was my decision after about two weeks of thinking and debating. Tell me what you think of it. I don't think that Minna turns out to be exactly what you thought that she would be so it may come as a surprise. Also, if you'll notice, she speaks overall proper grammar. Well, as proper as one her age can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: if you think that you'll make money off of suing me, you're so incredibly WRONG. I don't own YuYu Hakusho or anything related to it except for Minna and Icama. SO THERE!

Chapter 6

Minna was now fourteen years old. She had been made to wear a special hat ever since she first arrived at Koenma's place when she slept because her dreams had a tendency to recreate themselves in the living world, which is never a good thing.

Hiei had been teaching Minna how to fight with a sword ever since she first asked to be taught. He had indeed been very reluctant at first but was forced by Koenma. When she had been seven, Minna had found Hiei while he was asleep and took off his headband. He immediately awoke and shoved it back on, very surprised that Minna was not paralyzed. Reporting this to Koenma caused Minna to endure Spirit Energy training as well. She had just completed that and was now laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

It had been years since she had seen the guys last. She guessed that they had all moved on and had forgotten her completely. After all, that's what most people did, right? It stung, though. They were the first people that she could remember after her parent's death. In fact, they were the only thing that she could remember. She didn't even remember her own parents. The only thing that she knew about them was that her father was a darkness demon and her mother a light demon. The only thing she had from them was the old black and silver necklace that she had found. Minna reached across her bed and opened a drawer in her bedside table and took it out. It was cold to the touch. Minna smirked slightly, thinking how it matched her perfectly.

Minna had indeed grown colder towards everyone since she had arrived. She had once been sweet and loved to help out. However, once she heard the legend that she supposedly was a part of, her demeanor changed completely. Her philosophy in life was 'kill or be killed' which was probably not the best saying for someone who was supposed to be saving the world. Minna rolled her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

A knock came from the door. Minna glared at it. "I'm not here!" she shouted, laying down on her bed. She flung a pillow towards the door as it opened.

"You're so stupid, Minna," a plant demon that looked about fourteen said. She walked in and glared playfully at Minna. The green hair and golden eyes stood out against the black and white of the room. Minna grinned at her friend.

"You're stupider, Icama."

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know. But it's a fact."

Icama scoffed and threw the pillow back at Minna. "For your information, I am actually much smarter than you'll ever be."

"Oh yeah?" Minna smirked. "And how did you get that information?"

Icama grinned ear to ear. "I looked in Koenma's to-do list."

Minna looked at Icama. What the heck was she talking about?! "And how would Koenma's to-do list tell you that information?"

"It said, and I quote, 'send Minna to Sarayashiki Public Junior High School'," Icama laughed.

"WHAT?!"

Minna stormed out of the room and ran towards Koenma's office. Icama looked after her before smiling. "I've gotta see this."

888888888888888888

Rea: did everyone really hate chapter five so much that they got sick and couldn't review?! jeez! i mean, really, i know that the legend wasn't the best but still, you could've reviewed with come constructive critisism or SOMETHING. .::sighs::. anyways, please review for me, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Rea: halloo! I saw that quote down there on a website and I thought it was funny. yeah…here's your next chapter! I had fun writing the last part of it and I'm really sorry that it's so short, but I'm gonna be in very big trouble if I don't study some more before finals…-.-'…

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. There. Happy you BLOOD SUCKING LAWYERS?! haha…jk.

Chapter 7

"I'm not a vegetarian because I like animals; it's because I hate plants."

"KOENMA!" Minna screamed, slamming his door open. "WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Koenma looked up at her. He narrowed his eyes and glared. "I _was_ trying to do my work until you so rudely interrupted. What do you need, Minna?"

Minna growled. "Why are you sending me to the human world?! And to a _school_?! What did I do?!" Minna slammed her hands down on his desk, making the papers scatter everywhere. Koenma glared up at Minna again, setting his stamp and pen aside.

"I am sending you to the human world because you need to learn certain characteristics that you are currently lacking in, such as _self control_, Minna. Besides, it's a good lesson to you as to how humans operate which you'll need to know if you ever want to further your work as a protector. That is why I'm sending you there. I think that you'll find it rather interesting, actually."

"What could be interesting about a human school?" Minna glared.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "You spent too much time with Hiei when you were younger. Why couldn't I find someone else to teach you?"

"You didn't answer my question, Koenma."

He sighed. "It was Yusuke's old school. Happy?"

Minna stared at him. "You're sending me to—"

"Not just you, Icama as well. She also needs to know how to control herself, blah blah blah, same as you."

"WHAT?!" Icama yelled, falling through the doorway. She had been eavesdropping and she was, needless to say, absolutely shocked. She had way more self-control than Minna did!

"Oh, good. You're here. I don't need to explain twice then," Koenma said, straightening the remaining papers. "You girls will be leaving in three days. Pack, get ready, and say your goodbyes because you're not coming back unless there's an emergency, got it?"

Both girls stared at him. "But Koenma—"

"That's my final word. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!"

.::Three Days Later::.

Minna and Icama were on a train. They had changed their appearances to fit in with the humans, much to their dislike. Icama (with brown eyes and black hair) was currently glaring at Minna (with light brown hair and dark brown eyes) who was eating a salad.

"Do you know how many plants had to die in order for you to eat that salad?!" Icama said quietly. Minna grinned at her friend.

"About one head of lettuce, two onions, one tomato, and seven carrots. That about right?"

"You missed. There were _two_ lettuce heads that had to be killed in order for you to fulfill your barbaric hunger."

Minna smiled. "It's only barbaric to a plant demon."

Icama glared at Minna one last time before going to grab a plain hamburger. Minna laughed to herself. This was going to be an interesting time.

88888888888888888888

P.S.—

Thanks for reviewing, CrazyDeafGirl!

everyone else who reads this: please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Rea: hey there! I don't know who first said this quote but I've heard it everywhere so…yeah. enjoy my newest chapter!

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I mean, it's sort of obvious that I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO.

Chapter 8

"History repeats itself."

Whispers flew in the hallways as Icama and Minna walked through them. Minna was looking thoroughly ticked and Icama seemed to be enjoying the attention a bit. Everyone was staring at them because they were the new students, the students that had joined right in the middle of the year.

_At least Koenma had the sense to make us leave _after_ finals_, Minna thought bitterly. She had been very much against this entire thing ever since she first heard. Self-control. HA! Koenma just wanted a reason to get them out of his hair.

The bell rang and Icama dragged Minna over to their classroom. Minna looked at her best friend with a withering glare but Icama only smiled. "We shouldn't be late on our first day!"

"Oh, no, Icama. We should wait until the second day," Minna said bitterly.

"Of course, Minna."

Minna growled as the teacher motioned to them. Minna was having a serious case of déjà vu with the teacher as they waited in front for the class to stop talking. Minna suddenly felt very self-conscious in the short skirt that the school had made her wear (they had gotten shorter since Yusuke went there). Her cheeks had a tinge of pink in them as the teacher introduced them to the class.

"Class," she said, "this is Icama Yukimura and Minna Higurashi." Minna looked up at the teacher and examined her. She looked normal enough, if a bit young for teaching. Minna was about to walk to her seat when something caught her eye. A lock of brilliant green hair was sticking out from the brown hair. Minna nearly choked on air as she realized who this person might be…

_Minna gasped. Her green hills were a burnt black and the sky was no longer a happy blue but a dark grey. Smoke clouded the air, making Minna cough and sputter. She silenced herself as best as she could when a large demon walked by. She hid in a bush and watched as another demon, a woman, spoke to the other one._

"_Did you get them all?"_

_The large demon grunted what could only be a 'yes'._

"_Are you sure? I thought that they had a daughter as well…if it turns out that we have not killed the entire family, it'll be your head, not mine." The woman pushed a lock of brilliant green hair out of her eyes as she stared at the other demon. The large demon paused, as if it was trying to comprehend the meaning and nodded slowly._

_The woman sighed. "Whatever. Let's go." She jumped onto the large demon's shoulder and they ran away at an incredible speed. Minna watched them leave, a slight feeling of fear growing in her…_

_Oh, snap_, Minna thought as she slowly walked to her seat. Her eyes were now huge with a mixture of fear and amazement. Of course. That tribe must have been keeping track of her as best as they could since they discovered that she was alive. She had to tell Koenma—no. Koenma didn't have to know about this. She could handle this herself. In fact, she _would_ handle this herself.

Minna jerked back to reality when Icama punched her arm. Icama's eyes shot up to the teacher and back to Minna. Minna looked up at the teacher. "Did you say something?" she asked, feigning politeness.

"You and me need to talk after school, Miss Higurashi," she said coldly, eyeing Minna with freezing eyes that had a sense of recognition in them.

"May I ask why?" Minna said calmly, her hands betraying her calm outside. They were shaking violently as Minna tried to hide them.

"We will talk about it afterwards," the teacher said. The teacher walked away and returned to teaching the class. Icama leaned forward.

"What was _that_ about, Minna?! I thought that the plan was to lay low for at least three days!"

Minna took a deep breath before responding. "I'll explain later…but we can't come here after school, got it? Especially not with her."

"What are you talking about?!" Icama whispered.

"Later, Icama," Minna said, pretending to take notes. This was not good…

8888888888888888

talk about a blast from the past! I thought that this chapter was a bit better than the others…let me know what you think!

PS--

I do hope that you know how spoiled you are. I've just uploaded two chapters at once. XP


	9. Chapter 9

Rea: that quote down there was found on a website that I can't remember the name of…I'll have to try and post it on my profile thingy…whatever! ::fancy commercial music and announcer:: THIS UPDATE BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Death Threats From Ali! Buy six, get your eighth one free!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Get over it.

Chapter 9

"Next time you kill someone, make sure that they are indeed DEAD, as failure to do so will result in some nasty questions…"

"So you think that our teacher is actually a demon from a tribe that killed your parents when you were little and now she's back to kill you too?" Icama said, looking up from her homework briefly to stare at Minna.

"Yes," Minna sighed, happy that Icama had finally understood after the past two hours of ranting, raving, and trying to explain.

"You're paranoid."

Minna glared at Icama. "I am not, moss-lover. I swear that's her. She's trying to kill me, I know it."

Icama stuck out her tongue. "You're paranoid," Icama repeated slowly. "You just want a reason to get out of here. Believe me, I do too but I'm not making up stories about some demon gone human just to murder me now have I?"

Minna grabbed Icama by her shirt collar and glared into the gold eyes. "I am _not_ making this up. Why would I make up something about the death of my parents?"

Icama shrugged, pushing Minna away. "I don't know. But, what I do know is that we should tell Koenma about your little assassin."

Minna shook her head. "No, Icama. We can't tell Koenma anything. He wouldn't believe me. Especially since my own best friend won't believe me. Anyways, I have to do this on my own. I can't have any outside help; which means you, Icama."

Icama stared at the window as Minna packed some food into a backpack. "Where do you think you're going, little miss paranoid?" Icama asked as Minna headed out the door.

Minna paused a second before answering. "Gathering evidence."

.::Outside of Sarayashiki Public Junior High School::.

_This is so wrong,_ Minna thought. _I'm willingly coming back to school to spy on a teacher after hours…what's wrong with me?!_

Minna had been sitting in a tree for thirty minutes before the teacher came back into her room. Minna nearly fell out of the tree with boredom before anything interesting happened. It had been an hour since the teacher had returned to her classroom when a male human walked into the room.

"Good evening, Miss Yamaguchi! I was wondering if you would join me for dinner?" he asked, clearly nervous to be around her. The teacher smiled at him.

"Not tonight, Mr. Nagasaki. I already have plans. Perhaps another time."

Mr. Nagasaki nodded and left. Miss Yamaguchi shook her head and returned to her work.

"Wow, Minna."

Minna nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Icama's voice.

"Yup. You were right. Absolute demon."

Minna glared at Icama. She was the only person that could sneak up on Minna and Icama used that to her advantage.

"If you're going to be sarcastic, go home," Minna said, turning back to the schoolroom.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I finished my homework and there's nothing on TV. After this can we go eat dinner? I'm starv—"

"Shut up! Look!" Minna covered Icama's mouth and pointed at the teacher.

She had locked the door and was taking her hair off. Brilliant green hair tumbled down onto her shoulders and curled at the bottom. She shook it out before taking out some contacts that revealed brilliant white eyes and cat-like irises. Her nails grew out to an abnormal length and looked as sharp as a knife.

Icama's jaw dropped as she looked into the room. Minna simply glared as she watched the proceedings.

A giant demon had walked into the room. He looked almost exactly like the one from when Minna's parents were killed but slightly different. For one, this giant was much larger and his hair was a deep black instead of gray.

The woman examined the giant until she smiled. "I have found her, Paucity. You and I shall kill her when the time comes. However, I would like to remind you of your brother's fate when he failed to kill her. Don't repeat his mistake."

The giant grunted and went back through the hole in the wall as the woman followed, looking around one last time before closing the hole. The room was empty and the only movement was some papers fluttering to the ground.

Icama turned to Minna. "You've made me catch the paranoia. It's a disease, I'm sure of it. I saw those people but I don't entirely—"

"Do you believe me or not, now, Icama?" Minna asked, eating an apple as a vain twitched in Icama's head.

"Yes, you idiot. Now throw away the apple and let's eat some real food…like chicken!"

8888888888888888888888

CrazyDeafGirl: thanks for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Rea: I'm terribly sorry it's so short…

Reviewers:

Hiei'scutegirl: aww! i'm sorry you got grounded! believe me, i understand how annoying little sisters can be...grr...

CrazyDeafGirl: all your questions shall be answered in later chapters...i think...and if not, i'll do something about it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Coca-Cola, Sprite, the voices in my head, or YuYu Hakusho for that matter…

Chapter 10

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Are you girls ready to order?"

Minna looked up at the waitress. Minna hadn't realized that the waitress had approached, meaning that Minna was very, very preoccupied. Icama looked at her oddly for a second before turning back to the waitress.

"Yeah. I'd like the chicken fingers with a side of fries instead of…_salad_…" Icama glared into space as she whispered the last word. Minna smirked and looked through the menu.

"I'd like the mozzarella sticks. And a Coke."

"Okay they should be ready in around ten minutes. In the meantime, would you like to order an appetizer?" the waitress grinned.

"No," Minna said before Icama could answer.

The waitress left and Minna turned back to Icama. "No drink?"

Icama shook her head. "No. They don't have good water here. It tastes like Sprite." Minna nodded and traced a figure on the table in silence.

"Minna?" Icama said slowly. "Minna? Minna! LOOK BEHIND YOU, VEGITARIAN!"

Minna spun around and barely missed being sliced in half by a very sharp sword. Minna jumped away nimbly and landed on all fours. She glared at the blur that was circling her. She was desperately trying to find an area of weakness but it was impossible. The blur was too fast.

Icama screamed. Minna spun to face her but was blocked by another attack of the sword. Minna blocked it by grabbing the wrist as it came down and flipping the owner over her back. Minna ran to Icama and found her fighting a similar battle against a slightly larger blur. Minna growled and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, a bright blue filling her entire eye.

Her hair began to flow as if a wind had picked up within the diner and a bright white light shone around her before blinding the entire building temporarily. Minna ran over to Icama and slung her around her shoulder as she made for a window to escape from.

A sudden pain shot up her side as she reached the window. Icama slipped from Minna's grasp as Minna slipped to the floor, pain engulfing her. Her sight began to blur as she stared up at the blade-wielder's face. It seemed oddly familiar and yet very different. A voice floated into Minna's ears as blackness took over her mind:

"I thought that I taught you better…"

888888888888888

Rea: ooooo! suspense! lol. I bet you can probably guess who it is though…or can you? hmm! more suspense! lol…I'm being stupid right now because I just got home from orchestra after-school rehearsal (okay, maybe it ended at 5:30 and it's about 7:00 right now, but we had to meet my bro's new teach and I had to go to Taco Bell—YUM!—for dinner and this took me about fifteen minutes to write so…yeah…) and I'm a bit tired and weirder than usual…so yeah. tell me if you like it or not, if I could make some improvements in my writing, any suggestions for the story, blah. blah. blah.


	11. Chapter 11

Rea: hey. um…the quote down there is just for fun and has absolutely no relevance to the chapter as you will soon find out. I meant to finish typing this last night but I had to go to a birthday party and then I found out that my mom's friend's baby died right before it was born so…yeah. it was sad. and I cried. so I didn't get a chance to finish this as soon as I would have liked but it did get finished and so enjoy the new chapter.

Reviews:

CrazyDeafGirl: that was a bit violent:laughs: anyways...i guess that i'll answer your questions right now...Icama is a plant demon so she doesn't like it when other people eat plant foods (i.e.: salad, apples, etc.) because it's like they're eating her and Minna like to annoy her by doing so. the teacher couldn't see them because they were hiding behind some branches in a tree and she was being careless about her security. let me know if that clears it up or not, okay?

Hiei'scutegirl: of course i understand! we gotta stick together against the cuteness of the younger sibs! anyways, this one's waaaaay longer than the last capter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. XP. enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Bubbles! Bubb-bubb-bub-bu-bu-bubb-bubbles! My bubbles!"

-Finding Nemo

_Black._

_All black._

_A girl's eyes opened and shut but nothing changed. Everything was black._

_A bright light suddenly came from a far corner and illuminated wherever she was a bit. It seemed to be a room of some kind. There was a bed in the far corner that looked dark and shadowy especially with the black chair standing in an awkward position next to it._

_The girl looked around, curious as to why she was in here. She looked back at the bright light and her curiosity grew, drawing her towards the light. She slowly took steps towards the light and was almost at it when a sudden force pushed her into the far wall and knocked the wind out of her. The pain was blinding. She slid down the wall and tried to breath. It was as if she was suffocating. Her blurry eyes looked up at the ceiling, drifting over the crater made by her broken body. _

_Her breath was ragged; pain shooting through her side every time she inhaled. She grimaced as she turned to face the light again. Something in her said that the light would help her breath; make her fell better and heal her wounds. _

_The girl slowly fell to all fours and gasped from the pain. She slowly crawled towards the light, anticipating the force that would for sure kill her. She waited at the edge of the light circle for a few moments before reaching out a shaking, bloody hand towards it._

_Pain shot through her arm. The girl gasped as she tried to withdraw her hand from the burning light. She found, however, that the light would not let go of her hand. The girl tried desperately to take her hand back but only resulted in causing herself more pain as her entire body was sucked into the light._

_It was bright as the sun._

_The girl shielded her eyes. Her eyes went wide when she discovered that she _could_ shield her eyes as well as breathe normally. She was completely healed. The girl grinned as she looked at her healed body. Her white hair fell into her coal black eyes as she looked around the bright place._

_A path suddenly sprung up from the ground. Rocks and trees grew around the dirt path and formed a scenery. The light shrank into a small, bright globe: the sun._

_The girl looked around and discovered that she was in a forgotten place from her mind. This was a memory that she had intentionally blocked. She suddenly grew scared and tried to go back to the dark room but was blocked by a wall of sickly looking humanoids, colors purple, green, brown and black. Their bodies twisted in grotesque ways and silver eyes glared out at her. Golden teeth shown from what might be assumed mouths and snake-like tongues flitted out between them._

_The girl screamed and ran in the direction of the path, closing her eyes for what she knew would come…_

"_Is anyone there?" a ten year old Minna asked. She turned a bend in the road and looked down the path. "Hello?"_

_Minna could have sworn that she had heard someone come through the woods. Minna looked behind a couple of bushes before taking her sword out of the scabbard. She cautiously looked around the small circle of dirt that surrounded her before walking a bit farther up the path._

_A small noise came from her left. Minna turned with blinding speed towards it and held her sword at the ready. Her hands were shaking. She hated to admit it…but she was scared._

_A large snake suddenly leapt out of the woods and would have sliced Minna's arm in half if she had not dodged at the last second. Minna jumped nimbly at the snake and brought the sword down, anticipating the sound of flesh being cut, bones cracking, and blood spilling._

_No such sound came, however. The sound that _did_ come was one entirely unexpected. It was the sound of metal breaking and falling in splinters to the ground. It was the sound of an evil laugh coming from the mouth of the snake and the sound of Minna's scared breathing._

"_Who are you!" she screamed. "What do you want!"_

_The snake laughed again. "What do I want and who am I? Hahaha…I thought that you would know. I am simply a hired assassin and my employer wants your head on a platter. Not only my employer, actually…but the entire colonies of Dark and Light. You are an abomination, don't you know? Your own grandparents want you dead. And as I am being paid most handsssssomely…I want it as well."_

_The snake's head went for Minna, the large, yellow, poisonous teeth glinting in the fading sun. Minna closed her eyes as she anticipated the sting of the bite and the feeling of death._

_The feeling of death came, but Minna did not feel it on herself. Minna opened her eyes and found that the snake was lying on the ground, dead. Minna stared at the corpse with an odd fascination._

How did it die!_ Minna thought. She looked around for the source of power that had killed the beast but found nothing. Until she looked at her hands._

_They had turned into black fire-like orbs, giving off the feeling of glowing brilliantly yet not at all. Minna stared at them for a second before feeling scared again. What had she done?_

_The girl shook her head._

"_No…no! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" she screamed. She grabbed her head and sank to the ground She began sobbing as she tried to block out the feelings that had come back, the memories that were flooding themselves in her mind, and the knowledge that she couldn't wake up on her own._

.:Hospital Wing in Koenma's Palace:.

Minna had been on the bed for six hours without making a single response. Icama sighed as she touched the bandage surrounding her head. She had woken up around ten minutes after they had arrived here but Minna was still asleep. At least, that's what Icama told herself. Minna was probably in a coma or something. A tear rolled down Icama's face as she realized that this was probably true, considering that Minna was not having to wear her helmet like usual.

Icama looked down to the floor for a second before looking back to Minna. _Odd…,_Icama thought, _she looks different._

A slight trickle played around Icama's feet. She looked down and screamed. Blood was rushing around the floor and it was rising steadily. Icama was hyperventilating as she looked around the room. Ugly humanoids covered the ceilings and the room was steadily getting darker. Icama tried to open the door but found that she was stuck to the floor. Icama tried to think of some way out of this but nothing came to mind. She started sobbing suddenly and screamed.

"KOENMA!"


	12. Chapter 12

Rea: hey there! this was chapter was kinda fun to write…lotsa emotion and junk! except for the fact the Minna is still a vegetable…but that's okay.

Reviewers:

CrazyDeafGirl: I was waiting until you reviewed to put chapter 12 up...and here it is!

Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: if I owned YuYu Hakusho, I'd be friggin rich. And if I was friggin rich, I'd have a really fast computer. And if I had a really fast computer, I'd be able to go online for more than twenty minutes at a time without the computer crashing. And if my computer wouldn't crash…(my whole 'if you give a mouse a cookie' thing. you remember that book?)

Chapter 12

"The past comes back to haunt you."

Icama was gasping for breath as she began to float off the floor. _I can't die yet!_ she thought, _I haven't even had my ice cream yet!_ Icama looked around her, trying to find some porous object that would be able to suck up all the blood. She couldn't find anything.

"What are you, an idiot?" she asked herself. She shook her head as she cursed herself for panicking. She closed her eyes and focused on the ground. A spot on the floor began to glow as Icama's energy flowed into it. A small sprout strung up and began to grow rapidly, drinking in the blood that was flowing ever more fiercely. Icama sighed, relieved that the blood was going down and looked around for Minna as her feet touched solid ground. Icama squeezed some excess blood from her hair as she walked over to the bed.

Icama poked Minna's head. "Well, of course you can breathe under blood. What can't you do!" she nearly yelled. Icama glared at Minna before realizing that Minna's brow was furrowed. She was also frowning and her hands were formed into fists that clung to the hospital bed sheets.

"Minna?" Icama asked, once again poking Minna's head. "Are you awake?" Minna's hand twitched towards Icama but didn't move otherwise. Icama sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to dive into Minna's brain! Fun!

Icama was slowly losing consciousness when she was suddenly pulled back to reality by a very strong, demanding, and large hand. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, glaring up at the group surrounding her.

"What was that for!" she yelled.

"For trying to dive when your common sense should have told you not to!" Koenma yelled from behind her. Icama turned to face him, kneeling in the small puddle of left over blood.

"She's awake, Koenma! I know that she is! Well…she kinda is…I mean, she's still asleep but she wants to wake up but she can't because she needs help! But she doesn't want my help and I don't know why but she kept pushing against me and it was really hard to penetrate her barrier but I did and then this enormous wave was coming and then you took me out, Koenma! I could have found out why she isn't awake yet but you brought me back! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IF SHE DIES!" Icama sobbed into her hands and hugged her legs to her chest. "She's in trouble, I know she is! We have to help her!"

Koenma sighed. "I am doing all I can—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE DOING ALL YOU COULD THEN SHE'D BE BACK NOW AND I WOULDN'T HAVE ALMOST DROWNED WHEN THE BLOOD CAME AND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIVE INTO HER HEAD!..._WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE BLOOD CAME ANYWAYS! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO COME WHEN CALLED OR SOMETHING!_" Icama was standing now, facing a teenage Koenma. Tears were streaming down her face as she glared at him, fire raging in her golden orbs.

"Icama, relax—"

"Why should I relax?" Icama almost whispered. "My best friend is in a coma, she wants to wake up but can't, I'm not allowed to help her, and no one's doing a frickin' thing! _And,_ it's all their fault!" Icama pointed at the group of men behind her.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Icama, I know that this may be a bit hard to handle but…you girls were attacked on my orders. There were reasons, of course. One was to see if you girls were still on your guard or if you were slacking. Two was to see if these hooligans were still capable of doing a darn thing."

Icama turned to the men. "So who _are_ you?"

The tall one with black hair stood up proudly. "_We_ are Team Urameshi!"

Icama stared at him. "Geez, I thought you guys were dead! Every time I hear a story about you guys it always sounds like it was fifty years ago or something!"

Yusuke fell to the ground and began to twitch as the others simply looked annoyed. Icama suddenly looked like she had just remembered something. She turned to Koenma.

"And just what are you planning to do to get Minna back?"

Koenma pointed to the spiky-black-haired demon. "Send Hiei."


	13. Chapter 13

Rea: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Savvy?

Chapter 13

"Boo."

"What!" Hiei said, glaring at Koenma. "When did I volunteer for _that_!"

"When do you volunteer for anything?" Yusuke whispered. He suddenly fell to the floor and had a large bruise on his head. Hiei rubbed his hand slightly before turning back to Koenma.

"I'm not going."

Koenma smiled. "Yes you are."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "I am not, toddler. I quit this idiotic team."

"Oh, Hiiieeiiii," Koenma said in a singsong voice. Hiei turned towards him, thoroughly annoyed.

"_What_?"

Koenma held an envelope before Hiei. Everyone looked at it oddly before Hiei tried to grab it. Koenma brought it behind his back and looked at Hiei.

"Do we have an agreement?" Koenma said, grinning slightly.

Hiei just glared at the prince and sat on the couch. He removed the white headband that covered his Jagan and closed his other two eyes. He became very still and nearly stopped breathing as he went into Minna's mind….

"_Who's there!"_

_Hiei's mind didn't answer. It simply moved further into Minna's unconscious._

"_I asked a question! Who's there!"_

_Hiei once again ignored her demands. She had always been a bit of a brat when it came to getting answers. Hiei looked deeper into Minna's mind until he came to a barrier._

"_No further until I get an answer."_

_Hiei mentally rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe she could be a very big brat when it came to getting answers. He once again ignored her as he worked his way through the barrier as best as he could. That is, until he came into an even stronger barrier. Hiei mentally frowned. She was getting very annoying._

"_Answer me!"_

"_No."_

_Silence. Hiei mentally smirked and continued his journey. Until he hit yet another barrier._

"_If you don't answer me, I'll knock you into such a big coma that you'll be thought of as dead and you'll be buried alive."_

_Hiei mentally rolled his eyes. "And why are you so protective of your precious little mind?"_

"…_because I was taught to be…"_

"_And who taught you?"_

"_I'm not to say his name."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he didn't want to be commercialized as someone who was willing to teach children."_

_All the while Hiei was breaking through the barrier as he forced Minna to remember._

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_Why aren't you answering?"_

"_Because…." Minna's mind was giving off the feeling of an odd emotion, one that Hiei was not quite familiar with._

"_Answer me. Why didn't he want to be commercialized?"_

"_Because he hated children. Myself included. He only taught me because he was forced to by Koenma."_

_Hiei almost stopped working at her answer. He brought himself back to reality and continued questioning her. "What was your mother's name?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Never mind. What is your name?"_

"_You don't even know who's mind you're in?"_

"_Just answer."_

_Minna was silent for a while. _

"_My name is Minna."_

"_Full name," Hiei said, almost through the barrier._

"_Minna Alexis Mystiradiance," was the last thing Hiei's mind could hear before he broke through the barrier entirely and was thrown into the nightmare that was, currently, Minna's reality._

.:Hospital Wing:.

"He's been gone a really long time. Should we do something?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the fire demon.

Koenma shook his head. "It's odd that he's not out yet, but even if we could do something, I wouldn't."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because if we tried to separate their minds then it's more than likely that one will be left in the other's body along with the body's original mind," Icama said, looking at Minna. It had been over two and a half hours since Hiei first went inside Minna's mind.

"Plus, Minna's head is really hard to get into, understand, and then proceed to get out of. Especially when she doesn't know who's going in, why, or how. And, considering what I've seen of his personality, he probably won't tell her. Her barriers will be even stronger than normal."

"She's messed up," Kuwabara said, taking a drink of soda.

"No," Yusuke smirked, "she just has a brain."

Kuwabara dropped his soda and lunged at Yusuke, missing him entirely. Yusuke laughed and knocked Kuwabara back to the floor as he tried to stand back up. Kurama looked at them with a hint of amusement in his emerald eyes.

"You haven't said much," Icama said, looking at Kurama.

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. "I have a bad feeling."

Icama was taken aback. "What'd'you mea…"

She suddenly lost the focus in her eyes and dropped to the floor. The gang rushed to her side and tried to revive her. A few minutes later, she opened her golden eyes and looked around, surprised that she was lying on the floor surrounded by people she hardly knew.

"ACK! GET AWAY!" she yelled, pushing them away. She rubbed her head as she sat on a chair. "I'm fine! I just fell asleep."_…I think…_

888888888

**Rea: ooo! cool! that was fun to write! I think that this chapter was a bit confusing to the reader and I'm sorry if you got confused! I couldn't help but write it in that way…-.-'**

**Harlequin: Make sure that you review! And, if you have any comments, criticism, blah blah blah, please put it in a review so that Rea can make herself a better writer:turns to Rea: where's my money?**

**Rea:o.o': uhh…we didn't shake!**

**Harlequin: grrrr…THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT REA! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY HANDS!**

**Rea: I'm sorry! I'm broke! I'll pay you back later, okay!**

**Reviewers:**

**Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for reviewing! did you like this chapter? do you think that I could make any improvements? please let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rea: hey there! umm…I'm not quite sure if the quote goes along with the chapter so I'll leave it to you to decide. SUSPENSE! eh...I'm weird...

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, DC Talk, or Converse…I do own a pair of them though…

Chapter 14

"Speak your mind, look out for yourself. The answer to it all is a life of wealth. Grab all you can 'cause you just live once. You got the right to do whatever you want. Don't worry about others or where they came from, it's not what you were, it's what you will become."

-DC Talk

Hiei's eyes suddenly flew open. He toppled backwards and landed on his butt as Minna sat upright with amazing speed. She was breathing hard and suddenly coughed up blood as she rolled off the hospital bed. She was kneeling on the floor, trying to catch her breath and avoid her hair from being dyed red at the same time. It took her a few seconds before she was mostly back to normal.

She was still breathing a bit hard but her eyes wandered from person to person in the room with intense attentiveness. She examined each with a wary eye and moved on to the next only when she was satisfied that the past person was okay. She had gone through the entire room before she turned her eyes to Icama. For a few seconds Minna looked at Icama in the same way as she had looked at the rest of the room before Minna's eyes hardened.

Icama shifted uneasily, although she did not understand why. "Minna, what's wrong? It's me!" Minna said nothing but continued to stare at Icama with eyes of stone.

"Minna!" Boton exclaimed from the doorway. Minna was jerked out of her search by the sudden greeting and turned to face Boton. "Oh, Minna! I was so worried! Are you alright? Oh, you look so _pale_! Have you eaten anything yet? Oh, come on, I'll buy you lunch!"

Minna was dragged out of the hospital wing but her arm, leaving the rest of the gang behind. Icama tried to rub the goose bumps off her arms without anyone noticing. Icama's breathing was shaky without the knowledge of why. Yusuke was staring at Icama.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" he asked, looking a bit more concerned than Icama would have liked him to be.

Icama nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady. She walked towards the door and got two steps away when a loud voice erupted in her head.

_"You know the darkest light?"_ it asked in a slightly feminine voice. Icama mentally nodded.

_"Take me to her. I would like to see her without her seeing me."_

Icama obediently turned around and was about to hide behind a bush to watch Minna when a thought came into her head. Why was she obeying this mysterious voice? What right did it have to suddenly invade her head? And why did it seem like she couldn't resist it?

_"Never mind the trivial questions, dear. Just do as I say and you shall reap great rewards…"_

Icama didn't like the sound of that but she felt an irresistible feeling of greed and want come upon her. This was no ordinary voice, that was for sure. This was an extremely powerful one with great skills that could get Icama whatever she wanted. Now, if only Icama could figure out what would be worth betraying her best friend over…

_"Do not think of this as betrayal, Plant Demon. Think of this as…a skill building tutorial…"_

"Riiiiiight," Icama whispered to herself as she turned back to Minna and Boton.

.:With Boton and Minna:.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad that you're alright. I was worried sick! What happened anyways?" Boton asked, dipping her spoon into her ice cream/chocolate syrup mix. Minna considered this for a moment.

"I dunno. I guess it was that blast of energy that I gave off…or something…. I can't really remember…." Minna's voice was hoarse. It was a mystery as to why, along with a lot of questions that were currently popping up in Minna's head. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Do you know why Icama seemed…different? It was weird…like something had taken hold of her right before I woke up. I was dreaming that I was fighting off something really, really bad that was trying to take over my head or my mind or my powers or something but…all of a sudden it was gone. Then I woke up a couple of seconds later and Icama looked pale."

"I have no idea. Icama looked pretty normal to me…then again, I haven't seen her in a few months. You're starting to look pale, too, Minna. Maybe we should head back?"

Minna nodded and left her half eaten ice cream on the table and walked away with Boton following.

88888888888888888888

**Bonus time! **

Little known facts about my characters (little known because I'm the only one who knows them…-.-'):

Icama: abandoned when she was five at Koenma's doorstep, trained to be a great fighter both mentally and physically. She's the best martial arts student in all of Spirit World and Minna is close behind her. She has a secret love of ice cream (especially strawberry, which is odd because strawberries are plants and Icama is a plant demon…) and can play the cello.

Minna: (I forgot her name for a minute…-.-') Her favorite color is red and her favorite food is mozzarella sticks! She also enjoys eating chicken because she considers them evil and that is why people kill them and then put them to good use by eating them! She has about a million different pairs of Converse shoes because she's absolutely in love with them.

How'd you like that? Wakky, yes, but I was a bit bored…-.-'…

REVIEWERS!

Hiei'scutegirl: hiya! tell me how you like this one, okieday?

CrazyDeafGirl: I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to review #12, but I had already written the thirteenth chappie and it was 'burning a hole in my pocket', so to speak. How's swim practice, by the way? make sure you get enough sleep or else you'll exhaust yourself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I will always wait for you. I always have. When you needed me, I was there because I was waiting for you to understand. Now, I see, however. You don't need me anymore. I'm still waiting, though. Foolish, I know. You've moved and you don't need me. You've moved on. Why won't you wait for me when I always waited for you? Because you've moved on."

It was pitch black in the bedroom. Steady breathing could be heard coming from the bed as a figure walked into the room undetected. The lump beneath all the blankets and pillows rolled over slightly and continued the breathing and dreaming. The figure silently crept to the side table next to the bed and opened the drawer. It rummaged through the belongings before finding what it wanted.

Beneath all the junk that the room's owner had collected over the years, the one valuable thing was to be found beneath it all. Beneath all the CD's, all the papers, all the broken pencils and papers full of doodles, was a necklace. It was no ordinary necklace, however. No. It was a very special necklace, both to the owner and the fate of the world.

The silver in the necklace glimmered a bit on it's own as the imposter examined it. Yes, this was the right one. This was not the fake one that was so often discovered.

The lump beneath the pillows and blankets began to move and mumble. The figure quickly closed the drawer and left the room, leaving no trace that they were there.

.:Next Morning:.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!"

Yusuke looked up to the ceiling from the kitchen as he heard Minna screaming. He looked at Kuwabara.

"Was she always this loud?"

Kuwabara shrugged and pet a stray cat that was wandering through the palace. Icama walked through the door and looked up at the ceiling as pieces of it fell to the ground.

"What's she so mad about?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Yusuke shrugged and took the cup out of Icama's hands. Icama glared and tried to take it back. "Why won't you give me my coffee!"

"Coffee isn't good for such a young kid. Look at me!" he grinned as he poured it down the sink. Icama nearly choked Yusuke when Minna burst through the door.

"THIS IS NOT FRICKIN' FUNNY, YOU MORONS! WHO TOOK IT!" She glared at each of the individuals in the room before almost attacking Kuwabara. "TELL ME!"

Icama nearly burst out laughing at the sight of an angry Minna who wasn't fully groomed yet. Minna's short white hair stuck out at odd angles and her pajamas had little bunnies on it that were at least six inches too short. Plus, the fact that Minna hadn't stretched out yet to get her blood flowing was making her look pale.

Minna looked up at Icama at the sound of suppressed laughter. Minna's eyes had raging fire behind them and they bored into Icama's own gold orbs. Icama stopped laughing and was about to run when she suddenly grasped her head in pain. She sank to the floor and screwed her eyes together as she groaned.

Minna momentarily forgot her anger when she saw her best (and only) friend in pain. Minna kneeled next to Icama and tried to help her up but Icama screamed and pushed her away.

"Get away from me, freak!" Icama yelled, grasping her head harder. She struggled to get away and barely made it out the door when Minna slammed her into the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"ARGH! GET AWAY!" Icama screamed, struggling to get away.

"NO, Icama! Tell me what's wrong _now_."

"YOU'RE BURNING ME!"

Minna gasped and let Icama drop to the floor. Icama caught her breath and slowly stood up against the wall. Icama glared at Minna.

"Stay away from me for awhile, okay? Just…leave me alone."

Minna watched Icama limp away before going back into the kitchen. She stared at the floor, thinking over what had happened.

"_YOU'RE BURNING ME!"_

But how? She hadn't been using her fire at all. That hadn't even come to mind….

"_Get away from me, freak!"_

Icama had never called her a freak. That was not Icama.

_Icama glared at Minna._

The eyes. They were different somehow. Not they're color…but it was the look. It wasn't the same Icama that Minna had known since forever. Her eyes had looked like…someone else…as if someone had invaded her mind….

8888888888888888

Rea: hey there! Hope you liked it! I wrote this in around 20 minutes…XP…long time, I suppose but it was fun. VERY IMPORTANT! **_I am looking for a few more supporting characters for this story. It wouldn't be a major role, but they would appear once or twice in the story. If you have an original character that you wouldn't mind me using, please e-mail me if you can. If you can't please put it in a review. This message it to everyone who reads this story, not just those that review, okay_?**

Reviewers:

Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for reviewing! remember to read my message up there, okay?

CrazyDeafGirl: HEY THERE, ALI! thanks for reviewing…hope you had fun swimming!


	16. Chapter 16

Rea: wow, I didn't know that I wrote this one! haha! man, this week has been hectic…:sob:…I had something to do everyday...:Takes big breath: on Tuesday, I had a concert of which I spent the two hours that I was home for preparing for, on Wednesday, I had an eye appointment and couldn't go outside after that, I went to Cub Scouts until eight then went to Borders (Yay!), on Thursday, I went to a scrap booking party with my mom and sister, felt sick because I ate some really rich peppermint cake (of which I had NEVER heard of or tasted until last night) and today, I thank God that it's Friday and I don't have anything to do. YAY! Anyways, sorry about taking so long to update! Here it is, and I'll use the characters within the next few chappies, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 16

"What was _that_ about?" a very irritated Hiei asked from the doorway. His sword was glinting slightly as he replaced it into its sheath. Minna looked at him with blank eyes and turned back to the floor. Yusuke stared at her for a second before turning back to Hiei.

"Minna lost her temper and Icama had the last of it." He took a bite of melon as he turned back to reading the comics in the newspaper. Minna glared at him slightly.

"I did not loose my temper," she said quietly.

Yusuke laughed. "Oh yeah? What was all that yelling for, then?"

Minna shrugged before remembering something and running off down the hall. Hiei looked after the retreating misfit and turned back to the gang.

"She was yelling?"

Yusuke nodded. "Something about 'where the hell is it, this isn't funny, blah blah blah.' It was pretty interesting when she almost killed Kuwabara, though," Yusuke smirked.

"Did she say what was missing?" Hiei asked, glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke looked upwards, as if that would help him think.

"No…not that I heard, anyways. And, she was pretty damn loud so I heard almost every damn thing that she yelled. I'm surprised that you didn't."

Hiei hit Yusuke hard on the head. "You're an idiot." Hiei turned to the doorway to find Kurama leaning against the frame. "You heard?"

"Most definitely. Shall we?" Kurama asked, standing up straight as Hiei passed.

"Do we have a choice?" Hiei asked, turning back to raise an eyebrow at Kurama.

Kurama shook his head and followed the fire demon.

.:Icama's Room:.

_Why does it hurt, Voice? Why does it burn?_

_"Because you made her angry and suspicious. You were not careful enough. She might even know that I'm here…and we don't want that."_

_No…_

_"Trust me, Dear. We'll find a way to 'help' your friend Minna. She'll be so happy that we've done this, even if she doesn't seem like it right now."_

_But I was careful…_

_"Yes, Dear, I know. Next time, we'll just have to be more careful, yes?"_

_Uh-huh._

_"Let's rest now. We must save our energy."_

_Why did I call her a freak? I don't think of her that way. And why was her skin burning me? It never did that before…and I know that she wasn't using her powers…why did it do that?_

_"Shush, now, Icama. Don't worry about that. Everything will be better once you wake up…"_

.:Koenma's Office:.

"BOTON!" Koenma screamed. The Grim Reaper burst into the office and saluted the piles of paper.

"Yes, Koenma, Sir? What can I do for you?" Boton asked happily. She had been quite bored lately because people were dying less often than they should. In other words, she had nothing to do which always spells trouble for anyone she should come into contact with.

"Oh, good. There you are. Boton, could you please go get me a snack? I'm getting a bit hungry."

Boton's smile faltered for a second before being replaced by the biggest grin ever. "Of course, Sir! It'll be the best meal you've ever had!"

Koenma stopped working and yelled after her as the door shut. "I said 'snack' not 'meal'! Oh, whatever." He turned back to his paper work when the door opened again.

"Ready already? Wow, Boton! You've gotten much faster!" Koenma said, looking up at the last second. He screamed and ducked under his desk as a large sword came down, splitting his papers into pieces. Koenma transformed into his teenager form and faced the black figure.

They were covered from head to toe in an odd black cloth that revealed nothing of the figure's gender or weapons.


	17. Chapter 17

Rea: Hey there! Chapter 17 now…geez, I never thought that I'd be doing over ten chapters but look at me now- I feel so happy! Oh, by the way, if you guys want to know anything about the characters, let me know and I'll put it in at the end as a special features type of thing, okay? If not, then don't put anything. It's easy as pie…what an oxymoron…

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho and I don't know the original person who said the quote for this chapter 'cause it's been used so many times so if you do know please tell me so that I can correct it.

Chapter 17

"Yes, well, the best laid plans…"

Midoroshi came running into Minna's room. Midoroshi's gray eyes were glowing with excitement and her silver hair looked like she had been running. Midoroshi was smiling from ear to ear with 'mischief' written all over that smile.

"C'mon, Minna! You've gotta see this! Koenma's in his office with bruises and cuts all over him! It's great!" Midoroshi said as she looked at Minna expectantly. Minna smiled and started running behind Midoroshi down the halls.

When they reached the office, they both started cracking up. There was the great Koenma, lying on the floor with swirls for eyes. The girls were nearly doubled up with laughter when Boton glared at them.

"This is _not_ funny, girls! Honestly, this is a problem! Someone got through the barrier surrounding the palace and got to Koenma, _the_ most protected person in all of Spirit World. Think of what they could have done to you!" Boton told the girls, shaking a finger at them. Minna continued smiling and Midoroshi tried to contain a smile but failed. This was just too funny.

Yusuke came walking in behind the struggling girls and began laughing himself. "Who was the idiot that did this?" he asked between laughs.

Boton glared at him as well. "We don't know yet, Yusuke, but you're not setting the best example for these girls, you know!"

Koenma suddenly sat up and looked around the group that had stopped laughing abruptly. The girls were wide-eyed and Yusuke was barely holding onto a 'politely concerned' face.

"What happened!" Koenma asked, resorting back to his toddler form. "Where's that intruder! Why haven't you caught him! And WHERE'S MY SANDWICH!"

Boton held his sandwich out for him to eat. "You got knocked out by the intruder, Sir, and I knocked them out with the tray that had the rest of your food on it but before I could take their mask off, a big puff of smoke enveloped them and they…disappeared…," Boton finished lamely.

Yusuke had left the room by now because he couldn't contain his laughter but the two girls were still standing in the doorway. Koenma seemed to be thinking hard before he came to a conclusion.

"We'll put up extra security around the entire place! Ogres, do your jobs! If we can do anything else, we'll do it, but for now I think it'll be fine if we just do that, right Boton?"

"Er—yes, Sir!" Boton said happily.

Midoroshi scoffed. "Like that'll help. It's probably someone from inside the palace, Koenma. Someone who wouldn't have had to get past all the security measures and stuff or someone who already knew the codes and stuff. Somebody who was really good with locks and codes. That's just my look at it."

Midoroshi walked away, leaving Minna in the doorway. Minna watched her go. Someone inside the palace? But who would do that? Only a few people could learn all the codes and security measures but they weren't the type that would attack Koenma just because they felt like it.

Minna turned to Koenma. "Hey, have you seen my necklace? Someone stole it."

Koenma looked at Minna. "What do you mean 'someone stole it'! How could you have let someone steal your necklace! You do realize just how important that necklace is, don't you!"

Minna shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not like the world'll end or anything."

Koenma did an anime-fall and sweat-dropped as Minna walked away. _That just shows how much she's been paying attention!_ he thought.

8888888888888

Rea: Short, I know. Sorry! I just realized that I forgot to put in the reviewers list from Chapter 15…sorry! I was busy…again. Here's the reviewer's list for chapter 16, anyways…:

CrazyDeafGirl: nothing's wrong. I just didn't have anything else to say! XP YOU UPDATED! I'll read as soon as I can, okay?

Hiei'scutegirl: YOU UPDATED! YAY! heh…sorry! Thanks for reviewing me! (and you called me 'Rea'! yay! no one's ever done that in a review besides Ali…thank you so much!)


	18. Chapter 18

Rea: hey hey hey! wow…chapter 18…geez! Anyways, that song down there is just fun and I love it 'cause it's funny. Plus, it was on the radio while I was typing this, so it got stuck in my head…XP! That's okay. Here's a local update of my life: I LOVE FRUITS BASKET:evil laughter: I love it and I can't help it! I'm obsessed right now and I'm angry with Borders for not having #3. However, YuYu Hakusho is still my favorite so no one has to worry their pretty little heads over it! Harlequinn, do the disclaimer thingy for me.

Harlequinn: No! Why should I?

Rea: I'll put you in the next chapter if you do:big puppy dog eyes:

Harlequinn: You look ridiculous, Rea. Stop it.

Rea: Only if you do the disclaimer.

Harlequinn:sighs: fine. Rea does not own YuYu Hakusho, Borders, Michael's, Dollar Store or "Almost" by Bowling for Soup. If she did, she would be very, very rich. But she's not. She's poor. Absolutely filthy stinking—

Rea: THANK YOU, HARLEQUINN! Ahem. Anyways, on with the story. Stupid duck.

Chapter 18

"You know those fake flowers that they sell at Dollar Store and Michael's? Sure, they look just as good, and they're easier to manage, but they smell like plastic. Nothing beats the original."

-Michelle

Minna walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her stereo was blasting Bowling for Soup at its maximum level and the walls were shaking. Minna nodded her head to the music and sang along as she read a magazine:

"_I almost got drunk at school at 14, _

_Where I almost made out with the Homecoming Queen _

_Who almost went on to be Miss Texas, _

_But lost to a slut with much bigger breasts _

_And, I almost dropped out to move to L.A. _

_Where I was almost famous for almost a day _

_And I almost had you and I didn't even know it. _

_Almost loved you, and I didn't even know it. _

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you,_

_And I almost wished you would have loved me too. _

_Well, I almost held up a grocery store _

_Where I almost did five years and then seven more _

'_Cause I almost got in a fight with a thug _

'_Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_

_That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away _

_And I almost wished that I would have asked you to stay_

_and I almost had—"_

Knock-knock-knock. "Minna?"

Minna looked around her room trying to look for the source of the noise but shrugged it off, loosing herself in the music once again. She turned a page in her magazine when her door opened. Minna glared at the figure standing in the doorway and turned her music off.

"Can I help you?" Minna asked coldly. The figure walked into the room and revealed themselves as a happy looking Icama.

"Sorry about earlier, Minna. I was in a bad mood," Icama smiled, walking over to Minna and throwing the magazine to the bedside table. "That time of month and everything, you know?"

Minna groaned. "Whatever, Icama. What do you want?"

Icama looked hurt. "I wanted to apologize," tears began to form in Icama's eyes as she looked at Minna with huge puppy-dog eyes. "Because I wasn't being nice all I wanted to do was apologize to you and you think that I _want_ something from you!" Icama began to sob and Minna got very uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly the world's expert on how to handle this.

"Um, look Icama, it's fine. You're forgiven, okay? Please stop crying!" Minna knelt down and tried to look at Icama's eyes. Icama covered them and continued to sob, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Icama! Please stop crying! How about we go get ice cream, okay? Would that make you feel better?"

Icama hiccupped and her tears continued to flow. Minna stood and looked around, trying desperately to find a way out of making Icama feel better. It wasn't her strong suit, as Minna was repeatedly told. Icama suddenly sobbed much louder.

"You hate me, don't you? I knew it! You really do hate me, Minna! Why do you hate me so much!" Icama sobbed.

"No, no, no! I don't hate you, Icama! What would make you feel better, Icama?" Minna asked, placing her hands on Icama's shoulders. Icama gazed into Minna's eyes and stopped crying suddenly. Minna had a puzzled look on her face until she realized what was happening.

Minna was no longer able to move her arms or legs and was barely able to glare at the smirking Icama.

"You should have known what would happen, Minna," Icama said gleefully. "You have experienced my paralyzing poison once before. I would have thought that you would have learned. Although, I was counting on your thickheaded-ness to get you to forget for this time. Everything worked according to plan, little Minna."

Minna was sweating with the effort of glaring at Icama. What was she talking about?

"Oh, you don't remember do you? It was a long time ago, when we first met. You snuck up behind me and tried to turn me around when I got scared and paralyzed you. Yes, it was long ago, but it all works out. You've forgotten, but it works to my advantage. You're distrusting, but you worry about your loved ones. You're very naïve with the people you love, little Minna." Icama wrenched Minna's hands off of her shoulders and forced her to the ground. "Have a nice sleep, Brightest Dark."

8888888888888888

Rea: I know it's short and I'm sorry! It's been such a busy week! I have a project for 4H due and we went shopping for supplies today and yesterday we were up in the mountains and the five days before that I was loaded down with homework! EVIL SCHOOL!

CrazyDeafGirl: lol. you actually counted your weekly yards? haha…you're funny, Ali.

Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

Rea: I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'M SORRY:sobs: I've been so busy and then I got sick and I wasn't able to update…I'M SORRY!

disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho…although this chapter doesn't really have any relevance to YuYu Hakusho…

Chapter 19

"I don't believe in signs...ACK! I almost walked into that black cat! Silly thing shouldn't be out in such a crowded—HEY! HE STOLE MY PURSE!"

-Aimee

A few dim candles lit the small room, casting long shadows across the walls and floors. Hard breathing was heard coming from the bed in the corner and gray wisps of hair could be seen sticking out from the pillow. A young woman entered the room carrying a tea tray and wearing a long black gown.

"Miss, your tea," the young woman said. The old woman turned her head slightly and examined the young woman.

"You are not Lassie," she said between breaths. The young woman said nothing and left the tray next to the table. The old woman sat up against some pillows as she reached for the steaming tea. Her old hands shook as her lips met the cup. She sighed happily as she drank the cup.

As the old woman sat the tea cup on the tray, a man came into the room, closing the door behind him. The old woman eyed him and laughed.

"What do you want, Cruelty? You know you're not wanted in my room."

Cruelty smiled. He swept dark brown hair away from blue eyes and focused on the old woman. "You know what I want, Marauder. News about the abomination. I know you have it."

Marauder cackled. "I wouldn't give it to you if I could. Besides, the abomination shouldn't need news about it's own self, do they?"

Cruelty growled. "I'm sick of you, old woman! If you make one more crack at me—"

"You'll kill me? Please, go ahead. I've been waiting to die since I was twenty-five."

Cruelty glared at the old woman. "The council wishes to learn more about the abomination. They need to destroy it. It proves a threat to them and me and you know I don't handle threats well, Marauder."

"Cruelty, if I could to help out the council I would. It's my 'civic' duty, you know. I have always done my civic duty to the Dark Council. However, I cannot help you or the others at all. I've told you before, now just leave it alone," the old woman rolled her eyes as she spoke. These young people were so ignorant.

Cruelty glared one last time before slamming the door as he left the room. Marauder smiled to herself. It was always fun to mess with the Dark Council.

A black cat leapt onto the bed and purred as Marauder pet her. "It's starting to grow, Darkness," she told the cat. "The worry and doom. It's growing with every minute of every hour of every day it grows and grows. Especially since last week. I think that she might have been captured or even killed, Darkness."

"Meeoow."

"You don't think so, do you? Do you really think that my granddaughter, the so-called 'abomination', could be alright? Perhaps even happy?"

"Meow."

"Yes. I can only hope that my dear Minna is alright."

"Meow. Meeeeeeow!"

"Darkness? What's the matter!"

"MEEEOOOWWWW! MMEEEEEEEOOW!"

"Darkness! Lassie, get in here! Something's wrong with Darkness!" Marauder yelled to the maid. The maid came rushing in and examined the cat. Her black eyes opened wide and she began to scoot away from the cat. Marauder looked at the maid.

"Lassie! What's wrong with my cat!" Marauder nearly yelled.

"Ma'am! Y-your cat is-is…pure…he's…ma'am, I don't know but it's not normal! We should get Healer quickly, Ma'am!"

"Well, don't just stand there, Lassie, go get her!" Marauder yelled. She turned to the yeowling cat as the maid ran off as fast as she could. Darkness's screams became louder and suddenly stopped.

Marauder let a single tear streak down her cheek as she watched Darkness's soul depart from his body. Healer came running in, took one look at the cat, and fainted. Marauder paid no attention. She knew what this was now about. Minna was in trouble. Darkness proved it. He was now statue of black stone and silver eyes.

88888888888888

Rea: SOORRRRYYY! I'm so sorry…I've been sick and busy and I had to present something at a 4H thing today and I don't feel great. I've been meaning to update, I swear. SORRY! So, to make it up to you, I'm updating both chapters 18 and 19 today. enjoy, okay? And please forgive me :'(


	20. Chapter 20

Rea: chapter 20…wow! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Monopoly…yeah…

Chapter 20

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUSKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yusuke looked up from the TV and stared at the hallway, the supposed source of the voice. He saw no one coming so he turned back to the seductive TV and continued channel surfing.

"Hey, Urameshi, I think someone wants to talk to you," Kuwabara said, glancing out to the hallway. Yusuke shrugged and continued flipping through the many channels.

"If they want to talk so badly they'll come and find me. Besides, I didn't recognize the voice. Did you?"

Kuwabara shook his head and turned back to watching Yusuke channel surf with surprising experience. Yusuke finally gave up and yelled.

"HOW CAN THERE BE OVER 1,000 CHANNELS AND ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_ ON!" he yelled, receiving a glare from Hiei. Hiei turned back to glaring out the window when Yusuke yelled again.

"Why don't you just shut up, Yusuke?" Hiei asked, venom dripping from his voice. He looked over to Yusuke and found him lying on the ground with two little fairy people jumping on his head. Kuwabara was making odd sounds, as if he wasn't quite sure as to laugh or not. Kurama walked into the room and smiled.

"YusukeYusukeYusukeYuskeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the fairies shouted as they jumped on his head.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to get up.

The one with white hair was jumping hardest and took a large breath before speaking. "Koenma sent us to tell you—"

"—that…um…Ali? What were we supposed to tell him?" The one with red hair stopped jumping and looked at the other fairy. Ali looked at the red head and rolled her eyes.

"Rea! We're supposed to tell him that she's gone!" Ali said, rolling her eyes and hitting Rea upside the head. Rea clutched her head.

"OW! Oh yeah! Hey Yusuke! Guess what!" she nearly yelled.

"Someone's gone?" Yusuke asked, pulling the two fairies off his head. Ali and Rea looked at each other before smiling at Yusuke.

"How did you know?" Ali asked.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei sweat-dropped. "It was a wild guess," Yusuke finally said. Rea and Ali smiled.

"Okay," Rea said, "can you guess _who's_ missing?"

"There's two!" Ali chimed in.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I don't know. How about you two tell me?"

Rea and Ali nodded. "Minna and Icama are missing!"

Time seemed to freeze in the room as the gang absorbed the news. Kurama was first to recover.

"When did Koenma find out?" he asked, leaning in towards the two fairies. Rea and Ali looked at each other. They shrugged and turned to Kurama.

"We don't really know—" Ali began.

Rea picked it up."—because Koenma didn't feel like telling us. Maybe you should—"

"—go ask him?" Ali finished.

Kurama nodded and headed for the hall. Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly followed. Hiei didn't move. He simply sat on the windowsill and stared at where the fairies had been before they flew off.

Hiei escaped into thought. _How did she get captured? She doesn't trust anyone except…_ Realization crossed his face.

_Shit._

.:With Icama and Minna:.

"What do you want with me, Icama?" Minna asked groggily. She had just woken up after sleeping for a really, really long time. The poison was still affecting her a bit, making her drowsy and unfocused.

Icama laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Minna smirked.

"Always the mature one, weren't you, Ikki?" Minna asked. Minna studied Icama's face when she used the old name. Icama's face almost went blank as a flicker formed behind her eyes. Almost as quickly as that happened, however, it was gone. The new Icama still had control of the old Icama. It was no use.

Minna tried to move into a more comfortable position but found that her arms were bound. Minna moved her head to examine the bonds but her hands and arms fell into darkness, making her unable to see them. Minna sighed as she turned back to Icama.

Icama stared back at Minna. She looked like she was studying her; as if she were trying to find a weakness in the abomination of the dark and light.

"Why do you try to be strong, Minna?" Icama asked. "It's no use. You'll give in eventually."

Minna smiled. "I can't give in, Icama. It's sort of…a part of myself. So many people have told me to never give in…you were one of them." Minna looked directly into Icama's eyes. "We were really little. I think that we had just met. We were playing a board game because Koenma was talking with your parents and he made me hang out with you. I didn't want to at first because you seemed really quiet and shy. I wanted to go and train with Hiei or run around or something but I was stuck with you. So we went into my room. You looked around and sort of made a face. I asked you what was wrong and you said that my room was weird." Minna laughed feebly. Her energy was draining.

"I asked you why you thought it was weird and you shrugged. You sort of raised your status in my book when you spoke your mind like that. You looked around some more and found Monopoly," Minna laughed again. "I always hated that game. You said that you liked it, though, and my 'mission' was to keep you busy. So we played for a while and I ended up loosing ten times. I finally threw the board across the room and pouted in my chair.

"You laughed. You said that I was a bad loser. I guess I was. I got mad at you for saying that, though, and I said that there wasn't any point in doing something if you couldn't win. You stared me down and said 'quitters never win.' I asked you what you meant and said that no one should ever give up on anything. Ever." Minna studied her bare feet. Someone had taken them off while she was unconscious, obviously. Minna's energy was draining further so that she couldn't even lift her head without effort. Icama scoffed.

"I was stupid back then, Minna. Giving up is the easy way out. Giving up allows the stronger people to take over and make this Hell-hole a better place," Icama said quietly. Minna smiled.

"That really isn't you then, is it?" Minna asked, lifting her head painfully. "Because the Icama that I knew…would never cuss."

Icama sent her a nasty look. A sharp pain coursed through Minna's body before she blacked out again, leaving a fuming Icama alone in the cavernous room.

888888888888888888

Rea: WOW! that was a long one! hehe…such fun to write!

thanks to reviewers:

Hiei'scutegirl

CrazyDeafGirl


	21. Chapter 21

Rea: I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 21

Minna woke up again a while later with some of her energy returning. She looked around the dark room, taking in her surroundings as best as she could. She sighed as she saw no one around. She was stuck with herself.

_I wonder if anyone misses me…_ Minna asked herself. She sort of doubted that anyone would care that she was missing. Well, they would care, but that was probably only because Minna was the one factor that could determine the fate of the world. Images shot through her mind of her life at Koenma's place. Memories of training with Hiei, of laughing with Yusuke and Kuwabara, of cooking with Kurama, and of hanging out with the old Icama went through her mind, one after another. Minna smiled humorlessly.

_I miss them. I can't believe that I _miss_ those jerks! I miss them even after they left me alone for eight years! After they cut off all contact with me I miss them! Geez…_ Minna silently let a single tear roll down her cheek as she listened to the silence that pressed in around her. A memory of a nightmare came back.

She had been looking for silence. She was young back then. Silence had always been something to be enjoyed. The nightmare changed that, though. There had been blood, humanoids, and everything until Hiei had saved her. Silence had never again been enjoyable to Minna. It almost seemed to suffocate her.

A noise came from the corner of the room. Minna quickly pretended to be unconscious as someone entered the room.

.:With Team Urameshi:.

"C'mon, guys! Koenma said that it was over here!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing to iron gates in front of a large mansion. Yusuke looked at it warily.

"I don't think that we should go in that way, Kuwabara. It doesn't feel right. What does your sixth sense tell you?" Yusuke asked, never taking his eyes off the gates. Kuwabara was silent for a moment before bursting out again.

"My sixth sense tells me that through those gates is the quickest way to get to Minna!" Kuwabara sighed as he tried to relax. "Look, I know that I didn't exactly have as close of a relationship with her as you guys did but…she's really important to me, too, you guys! I just want her back safely, you know?"

Yusuke patted Kuwabara's back. "I know, Kuwabara. We all want her back. However, we need to be in one piece by the time that we find her so that we can help her. Got it?"

Kuwabara sighed. "I know. Let's see if we can find a better way through…."

"Found one," Hiei said from behind the gates. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked over to the gates as he opened them and saw at least fifty different bodies of demon footmen and mind-controlled humans. Yusuke smirked.

"I guess you really miss Minna, huh, Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei said, turning away. "All I want is for there to be a world. I don't care what happens to that kid."

"Liar!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei turned to face him with fire burning in his eyes. "What did you call me, moron?"

"You heard me, Shorty! You're lying! You want Minna back just as much as we do! Probably more 'cause of how much time you guys had to spend with each other! Why don't you just admit it!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara but did nothing. He finally turned away and walked towards the house. "We don't have much to worry about. She'll be able to hold on for a few more hours, at least. She doesn't give in easily."

Kurama smiled as he followed Hiei into the mansion. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood, dumbstruck. Hiei turned and glared at them.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" he yelled, making Yusuke and Kuwabara run after Kurama and Hiei. They entered the mansion without a sound, ready for battle.

.:Mystery Cavernous Room That's Holding Minna Prisoner:.

Minna was pretending to be unconscious as she heard footsteps entering. There were more than one set of feet coming from the corner of the room, where there must have been a door. She heard breathing that was more like panting from one body and normal breathing coming from whoever was left.

"Is she unconscious?" one voice asked. It sounded like Icama, but it was a much more evil voice. It almost sounded like the teacher from Sarayashiki….

"Unggg," the other thing said. The female took that as a yes.

"Good. Paucity! Go get Cruelty and the rest of them. I think that they'll be quite pleased with my little present," she said. Paucity dragged his feet across the floor and through the door as a loud _bang_ echoed through the room.

The woman walked across the room to stand in front of Minna. She scoffed and took Minna's chin in her hand. The woman looked at each side of Minna's face and tsked.

"And you're supposed to be the world's hero? Ha! You're a little girl and a half-breed demon at that. You're nothing. And yet, everyone makes such a big deal out of you." The woman released Minna's head and stood up. She kicked Minna in the gut and yelled. "You're an abomination! Your own grandparents wanted you dead! You're worthless! But everyone makes such a big deal out of you….

"Because of you, everyone went at war. Because of you…Daisuke died. DAISUKE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" the woman kicked Minna in the gut again, but with much more force. Minna had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. "You're a child! Why couldn't anyone kill you when you were a baby! It would have been so much easier and no one would have gotten killed. The world would have been a better place if you would have just died!"

The woman sank to the floor and began sobbing. Minna opened her eyes and stared at the floor. She listened to the woman sob for about ten minutes before looking up at her.

It was the same woman who had killed her parents. The same one from the school. The same one that wanted her dead but was now sobbing in front of her.

"Would that really have solved anything?" Minna suddenly asked. The woman jumped and glared at Minna.

"How long have you—" the woman began.

"They would have gone on fighting anyways. Daisuke, whoever he is, still would have died. Normal people can't avoid fate," Minna said, letting a small tear fall. "It takes a really strong person to choose their own fate…to make their own decisions and do it for themselves, not because someone else told them to."

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, clearly annoyed that Minna had heard her ranting and raving.

"How did you get into Icama?" Minna asked, staring into the woman's eyes with almost no emotion. "Icama's almost the strongest person I know…I've looked up to her ever since we were little. How did you get into her head?"

The woman smirked. "Is that your last request or something? To know the weakness of your 'dear friend'?"

Minna smirked. "Sure. We can call it that."

The woman laughed. "It was easy when she was all preoccupied worrying about you. We were just lucky that you weren't responding to her and blocking her out. Without that, she wouldn't have been half as worried and it would have taken much, much longer to penetrate her mind."

"I see," Minna said, turning her eyes back to the floor. "So you're saying that it's my fault that she's probably dead?"

"She's not dead. Not yet, anyways," the woman said, twirling her finger around bright green hair.

"Were you the one that took her over?" Minna asked.

Minna could hear the smirk in the woman's voice. "Of course. It's my specialty, you see."

Minna looked into the woman's cold eyes. The woman suddenly looked very uncomfortable and began fidgeting, as if she were trying to get away but she was unable to. Minna's frozen black eyes held almost no emotion as she stared at the woman.

"Then you shall be the first to die," Minna said.

The woman was jerked out of her horror by the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming. She took one look at Minna before running over to the visitors. Minna was staring at the ground with her hands in front of her. She smirked as she examined the burns around her wrist from the tree roots that had held her prisoner. They were now incinerated and lay in a pile of ashes on the floor.

"You will die," Minna whispered to the silence, "you will be first."

88888888888888888

Rea: okay. I'll admit it. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and the last one! I'm on a roll! However, as I'm writing this, it's 10:16 PM and my mom's about to get mad at me for being on the computer…still…anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews:

AnmarRanma: haha! thanks for all those reviews! it made my day! anyways, sorry you didn't really like the last chapter...things won't exactly improve, i think...(i'm being pessimistic)

CrazyDeafGirl: ALI HAS WHITE HAIR! ALI HAS WHITE HAIR! haha...JUST KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME! haha...sorry, Ali. I had to. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 22

"Almost there!" Kuwabara whispered to the rest of the gang. "She's right through this door!"

Yusuke smiled nervously as Hiei and Kurama remained emotionless. A huge amount of energy was emanating from behind that door, and none of it felt like it was on their side.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said, "can you tap into Minna's head? Is she still alive?"

"I don't need to read her mind to know if she's alive, idiot," Hiei spat. "I can feel her."

Yusuke stared at him. "Huh? But none of that energy in there feels like it's hers! Her energy always felt happy and stuff…."

"Hiei is right, Yusuke," Kurama said gravely. "Minna is most definitely in there. She's changed though. She is no longer carefree. She knows that the legend is serious now and that it's about to become true. Either that, or they are making her face something that she really does not like."

"That's messed up," Kuwabara said, turning back to the door.

"That's life," Hiei said shortly. Kuwabara stared at him as he stood and walked up to the door.

"Hiei! Shouldn't we wait or something!" Yusuke nearly yelled.

"Yeah, Hiei! I mean, shouldn't we be sure that it's time for us to go in?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"Are you willing to risk the world because you're unsure of your timing?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared daggers at him. Hiei smirked. "That's what I thought."

.:With Minna:.

"Sara, are you sure that's her?" Cruelty asked, glaring at the white haired girl leaning against the wall.

"She doesn't look anything like the old woman said it would. In fact, the old woman said that the abomination was a male. How do you explain this?" he asked, turning to the green haired demon.

She scoffed. "Your old woman was lying, then. The legend speaks of this girl. Geez, you really are gullible. The legend specifically said that the abomination would be a _girl_, Cruelty."

Cruelty slammed Sara against the wall and choked her. "Never call me gullible, peasant," he spat. Sara tried to pry his fingers away from her neck but that only resulted in his grip tightening.

"Cruelty!" an old woman dressed in all white yelled. "If you kill her, we won't be able to kill the abomination, you idiot."

Cruelty glared at the old woman. She was a part of the light, his natural enemy. He dropped Sara to the ground and faced the old woman. "Don't tell me what to do, Kairi. I don't want to kill more people than I have to tonight."

Kairi laughed. "You think that you can take me on, you little underling? Ha! If this is the best that Marauder could send, your people are lessening by the minute."

Cruelty nearly leapt at Kairi. He stopped, however, when a voice spoke to them.

"Are you all arguing about who's going to kill me?" Minna asked, staring at them with blank eyes.

"How dare you speak to your superiors as if you're equal!" Cruelty yelled, scratching Minna across the face. Minna let the blood drop down her cheek as she stared up at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Minna asked, smirking as she licked a bit of blood off her lips. She stood and faced the man. He glared at her.

"You want to see my best, abomination? THEN YOU CAN HAVE—" Cruelty began.

"HEY THERE!" Sara yelled, stopping them from going into battle. "No fighting yet, okay! I have something that will persuade her to do whatever you want."

Minna stared at her. "You wouldn't dare…."

Sara smirked. "You think that after all that pain you caused me that I would just let you go with them? Oh no, little Minna. You'll feel my pain. You'll feel it so deeply that it'll course through your veins like blood until the day you die."

Minna glared at her, emotion finally flickering in her cold eyes.

Sara laughed and whistled. The door opened and a large demon came in carrying a very beat up Icama. Minna's eyes widened as she watched her friend come closer, bruises and cuts forming themselves before her eyes.

Icama looked up and smiled at Minna before cringing in pain.

"Let her go," Minna said. "She has nothing to do with this."

Sara laughed. "Wrong, little Minna." Sara pulled a dagger from her belt as she walked over to Icama's side. She slipped it onto Icama's neck and stared at Minna.

"Here's the deal Minna," Sara said. "You go with the nice people over there, do what they want you to, and little Icama here gets to go free. You don't do that, and Icama's blood is on your hands. Got it?"

"Minna, don't worry about me!" Icama shouted. "Get out of here! They'll kill you, Minna!"

Minna stared at her friend, looking over the wounds that had been inflicted on her. She smiled humorlessly.

"You asked me one thing that I couldn't do, Icama," Minna said. "And that one thing…is to let you get hurt."

A sudden energy burst from Minna and everything had vanished from sight.

8888888888888888888

Rea: yeah…I'm weird…

Reviews!

Hiei'scutegirl: thanks for reviewing!

CrazyDeafGirl: haha...read on to find out what to do with your questions...

AmnarRanma: i'm glad that you like it!

so...curious about the next chappie? go this way >


	23. Chapter 23

Rea: so yeah...i was just in ultra panic mode because the computer shut down on me righgt after i updated the previous chapter and these two chapters HAVE to be updated together...but i'm better now...yeah...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or White Night-True Light sung by Shunichi Miyamoto

Chapter 23

"Minna!"

"Minna, wake up! C'mon, Minna!"

"Minna, you have got to wake up now!"

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita_

_Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare_

Minna's eyes opened but her vision was blurry. The sounds began to blur together as well, leaving Minna very confused.

"Minna, it's time to wake up, okay?"

Minna sat up and rubbed her head. Her sight cleared and she saw everyone gathered around her. Except…they seemed much bigger.

"Why are you all bigger than Minna?" she asked.

Everyone smiled. Icama sweat-dropped.

"You're the size of a six year old, vegetarian," Icama smirked. Minna stared at her before looking at her hands, realizing that Icama was right.

"Why is Minna small again?" Minna asked.

Yusuke rubbed Minna's head. "You wasted all your energy on that last attack, which was really amazing, by the way."

Minna nodded and stood up, her old shirt acting like a dress. She looked around at the faces watching her but she did not find who she was looking for. She pushed through the gang and looked around the room. She saw Hiei leaning against the wall moodily. She smiled as she walked up to him.

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta_

_Kai narasareta jiyuu ga atta_

She pulled on his cloak and he looked down. His eyes widened a bit, as if he were surprised that she was close to him. She motioned to him to kneel down, and he reluctantly did so.

"Why did you not talk with Minna for a long time?" Minna asked him, her eyes troubled. Hiei stared at her before shrugging.

"Minna missed you. Minna missed all of you but you didn't talk to Minna for very long time," Minna said, her eyes almost swimming in tears.

"It was hard to get in contact," Hiei said quietly.

"Did you try, though? Did you try to talk with Minna?" she asked.

"Yes, Minna," Hiei smiled. "I tried."

_Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_Masuku o hazushi hajmeta my soul_

Minna smiled back at Hiei and gave him a huge hug.

"Minna will miss you, Hiei," she said quietly as she walked back to the main gathering. She gave each person a hug before she came to Icama.

"Minna wants to thank you, Icama," Minna said.

"Why do you want to thank me?" Icama asked.

Minna laughed. "Because Icama helped Minna make the good choice. Without Icama, Minna would have made the wrong choice but Icama was there and helped." Minna nearly choked Icama as she hugged her. "Thank you, Icama."

"Heh…you're welcome, vegetarian," Icama smiled, rubbing Minna's hair. "Oh! Hang on a second!" Icama reached into her pocket and pulled out Minna's necklace.

"That crazy chick forgot about it. I think you should have it back," Icama said, handing Minna the necklace. Minna took it and smiled.

Koenma appeared with Boton at the door of the room and both were speechless as they looked at mini-Minna.

Minna hugged both of their legs and smiled. "Minna will miss both of you very much. Minna will miss them all a lot."

"Minna, what are you talking about? Why will you miss us?" Boton asked. Minna smiled at her.

"Because Minna has to go with Mama and Papa now." Minna reached into her shirt and pulled her necklace out from under it. Minna looked at it and smiled. She took it off and handed it to Koenma.

"Will Koenma give this to Hiei, please?" Minna asked.

Koenma nodded. Minna smiled at them and walked towards the door. A white staircase appeared right next to the door. It had a beautiful blonde woman and black haired man standing on the first step, seemingly waiting for Minna. Minna ran up to them and hugged them tightly before waving good-bye to her friends. They began walking up the staircase and disappeared.

_Shiroku somaru yomi tsuki nukete_

_Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero_

"What now?" Kuwabara asked.

Everyone was back at Koenma's palace and they had been silent ever since Minna had gone. Yusuke was clicking the TV remote again and Hiei was staring moodily out the window. Kurama was in the kitchen while Boton and Icama were playing cards.

"I don't know," Yusuke said grumpily.

Koenma came into the room. "I almost forgot. Hiei, Minna wanted you to have this."

Koenma handed Hiei a small box and left the room. Curious looks stared at the box as Hiei opened it. He stared at it for a moment before smiling and closing it. He placed the box in his pocket and jumped off the windowsill.

"Who wants to train?" he asked. Yusuke smiled and jumped into the air.

"Let's go Kuwabara! It's Dullsville around here. Besides, I don't think Minna would want us to be lazing around on our butts," Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah! I'll go get Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, running from the room.

"I'm training with you!" Icama said, standing up with them. Yusuke messed with her hair.

"We won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl," he warned. Icama smiled.

"If you did, I'd kill you," she said.

"Like you could, twerp!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh yeah! Wanna see!" Icama yelled back.

Hiei smirked as he left the palace for the training grounds. He paused as he looked at a small statue of Minna when she first came here. It was made out of black and silver and her face almost looked alive. More shouts escaped from the palace and Hiei smirked as he continued walking. _This_ was how Minna would have wanted the palace to be like: loud, happy, and lively. This was the best way for them to remember Minna: move on.

_Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku kyakuya o toke…_

_The End_

8888888888888

Rea: that's it! .:sob:. geez…I can't believe I'm done! .:sigh:. well, I hope you guys liked it…

oh yeah!

if you have any questions regarding the story (if I didn't make something clear enough for you, or if you're just bored and want to be random) please put them into your review and I'll make an extra chapter or something regarding those questions. Anyways, thanks for reading my story!


	24. Q & A

Rea: okay…I actually got questions! WHOOTWHOOT! haha…I'm happy! I'm not perfect!(yay!) This is going to help me improve my writing sooooooooooo much! thankee to all who reviewed…ever!...and those who have asked questions!

**Q & A**

**Q: Why did Minna die!**

**A**: It said so in the legend…so she had to…:'(…it made me sad, but I had to…it was too late to change the legend by the time I had gotten to the last few chapters.

**Q: Wouldn't she (Minna) have just gone back to the palace after she died anyways?**  
**A**: No. It was her time to go and she already had a seat reserved in Heaven for her…or Hell…where would good demons go! Hmm…I'll have to think on that one later…my head's starting to hurt… (I didn't mean to confuse you…so sorry!)

**Q: What path did she choose? I'm confused!**

**A**: She chose the good path, where she eliminated all the evil demons and people.

**Q: Those flashes of light are really getting to me, like they just happen and then they're gone. What happens then?**

**A**: Those flashes of light were part of Minna's powers. What happens afterwards (most times) is that someone ends up getting Minna (and/or Icama) to Koenma's place again and she heals up. However, in Chapter 22, the light flashes and she's a kid again. Plus, she's healed. That last bit of light was Minna basically giving up her life to help everyone else. I'm not too sure if that answered the question…-.-'

**Q: I would like a sequel please! Too good of a story to be wasted away like that! Good ending too! But the story shall live on!**

**A**: heh…I know that's not really a question, but I want to talk about that…. I thought about making a sequel, but I don't know what it would be about…Minna died, after all. So, if you have some suggestions, I would really like to hear them! Send me an e-mail (I almost never check it, so beware) or write it in a review or something…but I would definitely like to hear some ideas about that whole sequel thing…!

88888888888888888888

Rea: If anyone still has questions, I would love to hear them! Please write them in a review (or something…I do that a lot, don't I?) and I'll do my best to answer them! I love you guys so much for reviewing and reading this!

AmnarRanma: I'm so sorry you got confused! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope some of your questions were answered….

Seeyu: (great name! I like it!) anyways, thank you so much for reviewing! I like the idea of a sequel, but like I said…I'm not too sure of what to do about it…

CrazyDeafGirl: Well…HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! haha…just kidding, Ali. I know about that whole thing now…you know me too well…-.-'

Hiei'scutegirl: I'm glad you liked this story so much!


End file.
